La mascota
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Tipo: Swanqueen, aunque en sus inicios habrá un friendship de Regina y …., lo entenderéis al leerlo, jaja. Resumen: Tras la muerte de Robin Hood, Emma y su madre deciden regalarle un perro a Regina para que ésta no se sienta sola.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: **La mascota Capítulo 1**

Tipo: **Swanqueen** , aunque en sus inicios habrá un friendship de Regina y …., lo entenderéis al leerlo, jaja.

Resumen: Tras la muerte de Robin Hood, Emma y su madre deciden regalarle un perro a Regina para que ésta no se sienta sola.

Dedicatoria: A todas las que me seguís y comentáis mis fics, ya sean aquí, en facebook o en wassap. ^^

* * *

 **Parque de Storybrooke**

Madre e hija se encontraban dando un paseo por el parque con vestimentas deportivas.

-No sé cómo lo hiciste en su momento Emma, pero a mí el embarazo de Neil me ha dejado unos kilos de más que no se van.

-No te obsesiones con eso mamá, no hay que estar delgada para ser guapa-, Emma le sonrió a Mary Margaret y colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros le besó en la mejilla sacándole una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo…

-Shhh-, Emma mandó a callar en susurros a su madre. -¿Ves ese perro?

Bajo un árbol, entre arbustos y flores descansaba un labrador adulto, blanco.

-¿Qué hace ahí?, ¿tiene collar?-, le preguntó Margaret a su hija que ya se estaba acercando al animal con sigilo.

-Lo que parecía una escena idílica no lo era, pues el perrito más que descansar estaba con miedo y tiritaba.

-Pobrecillo-, miró a su madre y le susurró desde lejos –parece que tiene miedo, o algo le pasa, y no, no tiene collar.

Margaret pareció pensativa –es decir, no es de nadie-, se colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos analizando. Emma frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás pensando mamá?, ¿no querrás…

-Yo no, pero podría quedárselo Regina-, Margaret se acercó a Emma, el animal había abierto los ojos y aunque las miraba con desconfianza no se movía.

-Desde lo de Robin Hood no sale mucho, está deprimida, creo que un perro la ayudaría a salir de casa y relacionarse.

Margaret se agachó y le comenzó a acariciar el lomo, el animal se relajó un instante, más bien por cansancio que por gusto.

-Míralo, es muy dócil, y tiene un pelaje suave. ¿Seguro que no tiene dueño?.

-Eso lo podemos saber fácilmente, llevémoslo al veterinario.

-Llevémosla, es hembra-, aclaró la madre. -¿Al veterinario por qué?, si no tiene collar.

-Puede llevar un chip.

-¿Un chip?, ¿qué es eso?

-Perdona mamá, se me olvida que eso es demasiado moderno para ti, -le dijo Emma irónicamente y se aguantó una risa.

-Hija, te pareces demasiado a tu padre.

Ambas rieron por el comentario y el animal se puso en pie sólo, trastabillando.

-¿Llevas agua en ese bolso?

Señaló Emma a una pequeña bandolera que colgaba en el cuerpo de su madre y ésta sacó una botellita de agua, la abrió y el animal, más animado no esperó y le tiró la botella para comenzar a beber de la mini cascada que brotaba de ella, su cola se agitaba feliz. Margaret sonrió –A Regina le va a encantar, es espabilada, como ella.

-Le encantará o se volverá loca cuando la vea correteando por su casa-, dijo Emma levantándose y colocándose sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

La visita al veterinario fue rápida, y éste confirmó que no tenía microchip, allí mismo ducharon a la perra y su aspecto era de cuento infantil, su pelaje brillaba y daba la sensación de que ahora era más largo. El animal parecía contento pero no se dejaba acariciar demasiado.

A las afueras

-Bueno, ¿lo hacemos ahora?-, preguntó la madre junto al coche, con la perrita ya dentro.

-Operación mascota-, lo nombró Emma.

-Operación mascota-, Mary Margaret se rió imaginándose la cara de Regina y apoyó sus brazos en el techo del coche, -¿sabes que nos va a matar, no?.

-O quizás acabemos en Oz, junto a Zelena-, dijo Emma alzando ambas cejas; aunque en el fondo sabía que nada de eso pasaría, era Regina, le daban prontos pero se les pasaba. Al fin y al cabo, eran familia.

Emma se quedó pensativa, le entraron remordimientos de mal amiga.

-¿Crees que nos hemos distanciado de ella y que debíamos de insistirle más en salir?-, le comentó ya entrando en el coche.

-Creo que de haberme pasado a mí lo que le ha pasado a ella yo lo hubiese querido, pero conozco a Regina, a veces estar sola es lo que uno quiere y lo que le conviene.

Emma arrancó el coche y partieron a la mansión Mills.

 **Mansión Mills**

Regina se encontraba tirada en el sofá de su enorme salón con la televisión de fondo encendida. A veces esa casa le parecía demasiado grande para dos personas, cuando vivía con Henry se lo parecía, y ahora que vivía, por mutua decisión, sola, aquello era una catedral de la soledad y ella una moneda de la bandeja de donativos.

Aun llevaba el pantalón del pijama junto a una camiseta sin mangas y una sudadera que quizás fuese hasta de Graham, él se dejaba ropa suya en su casa, y con su muerte lo llevó todo al ático. Era extraño, pero prefería llevar algo de él que de Robin, primero porque de él no tenía nada, segundo, porque Gram. le recordaba a tiempos en los que ella tenía el poder y la soberbia, la independencia y la fortaleza, a veces deseaba volver atrás y ser más villana que nunca. Al fin y al cabo debía de haberse vengado por lo que James hizo que Robin ya no saliese del Inframundo, pero no pudo. Zelena había vuelto a Oz con su hija, y Emma planeaba casarse con Garfio, algo que le daba arcadas, nunca entendió qué vio en él que no hubiese visto en ella misma antes, al menos ella tenía dos manos.

Su timbre sonó y Regina bufó. No estaba para nadie. Miró por la mirilla sin hacer ruido.

-Vamos, Regina abre, llevas un mes sin salir, sabemos que estás ahí- le dijo Margaret. Insistió de nuevo y así varias veces hasta que la alcaldesa abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Blanca?-, le dijo malhumorada. Llevaba el pelo algo revuelto y se lo alisó con las manos. Ojeras y palidez decoraban su rostro.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

La dejó entrar y la casa olía a café negro y a cerrado.

-¿Cómo… te va?-, se sentó en el sofá y Regina hizo lo suyo en la butaca de al lado.

-Sobreviviendo-, sonrió tristemente. -¿Cómo está Henry?.

-Él echa de menos a su madre.

Regina agachó la cabeza.

-No estoy preparada, me faltan fuerzas, ¿sabes Blanca?.

-Sé lo que me dices, y lo entiendo, es por ello que, …-, se levantó de repente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ven.

Regina alzó una ceja desconfiada y la siguió a la puerta. Unos golpecitos y como arañazos se notaban al otro lado.

-¿Qué hay ahí fuera?-, Regina estaba totalmente intrigada.

-Compruébalo tú misma.

La morena abrió la puerta y se encontró a Emma con un perro blanco sentado a sus pies agitando la cola.

-¿Y esto?, -agachó la mirada con desdén y la perra, por instinto se le lanzó encima lamiéndole la cara.

-Ey, para, para-, era increíble como había pasado del malhumor a reírse. Teniendo que ponerse en cuclillas para no caerse de espaldas.

-Oye, tú-, le dijo al animal que ahora daba vueltas alrededor de ella y saltaba apoyándose en su espalda.

Madre e hija se miraron cómplices.

-La Operación mascota ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba-, le susurró Mary Margaret a Emma.

-Bueno, cómo veo que no te gustaría quedártela yo…- Emma se acercó a la perrita y la agarró por el lomo cogiéndola en brazos a pesar de lo grande que era –me la llevo.

-¡No!, espera-, Regina miró a la perrita, luego a Emma y luego de nuevo al animal. –¿Te quieres quedar?-, el animal agitó la cola ampliamente dándole a Emma en la cara. Regina sonrió. -Bienvenida a casa-, la cogió de los brazos de Emma como si se pasaran a un bebé, Emma la miró con ternura, la perrita apoyó sus patas en los hombros de Regina, tenía aptitudes de un bebé desde luego a pesar de que tendría unos seis años como le habían dicho en el veterinario.

-¿Ya tienes pensando que nombre le vas a poner?, es hembra-, le preguntó Emma guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Esos escasos minutos desde que Regina conoció a la perra y todo lo demás Emma notó algo, no sabía qué era. Quizás Regina saldría de ésta, y quizás fuese pronto. Henry la echaba de menos, ambas lo sabían, y darle a Regina una mascota quizás había sido hasta egoísta, eso pensaba la sheriff camino de vuelta junto a su madre.

-Estás muy callada Emma, ¿te pasa algo?.

-No lo sé-, Emma no quitaba la vista de la carretera.

-¿Es por Regina?

-Hay algo dentro de mí que me hace sentir mal. Tengo la sensación que esto que hemos hecho ha sido un acto más egoísta que altruista. Sabemos que está sola.

-No lo está, ella bien sabe que nos tiene, se lo he dicho una y mil veces.

-Pero no es lo mismo mamá, nosotras le hemos dado un juguete que le dará la compañía que nosotros no le vamos a dar. Ahora nos quedaremos tranquilos, viviremos nuestras vidas, ella tiene un perro, nos desentenderemos y estaremos bien. Yo tengo a Killian, tú a papá, y ella pasará el duelo sola.

Debía desahogarse y tras soltar la retahíla de pensamientos sus ojos brillaron dejando caer un par de lágrimas que aminorase la velocidad del coche.

-Pero cariño, eso no es así. Sabes que si le pasase cualquier cosa a ella todos íbamos a ir a su casa quisiera o no.

-Pero sé sincera mamá, de haber sido yo la que estuviera en esa situación ¿me dejarías sola?.

Margaret volvió a mirar al frente y se hizo un silencio. Pasaron varios minutos, ya estaban cerca de su casa y Margaret había estado con el codo apoyado en la puerta del coche mirando por la ventana.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Emma se mordió el labio, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a eso.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Regina?

La rubia la miró sorprendida y frenó.

-Porque me importa, es la madre de mi hijo y mi amiga-, le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Margaret no quiso seguir hablando pero sentía que ese arranque de remordimientos venía por algo más. No daba crédito a que fuesen amigas cuando no las había visto si quiera darse un abrazo. Instinto de madre que se piensa las cosas demasiado. Margaret salió del coche, a fin y a cuentas estaba casi en frente de su casa.

-Piénsatelo, cariño. Lo digo por tu bien-, le aconsejó al salir.

 **Continuará!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Título: **La mascota Capítulo 2**

Nota: Los capítulos ahora serán más cortitos para poder actualizar más rápido.

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

 **Mansión Mills**

Acababan de marcharse Emma y su madre cuando Regina ya andaba corriendo tras la perra por toda su casa.

-Eh!, ¡eh!, ¿dónde vas?.

La perdió de vista.

-Genial, ahora se ha escondido-, dijo colocándose sus manos en su cintura. Vio una ráfaga blanca cruzar el pasillo.

-¡No huyas cobarde!- le gritó sonriendo. Sentía estar en su infancia jugando a esconderse con su caballo, Rocinante era más humano que caballo a veces.

-¡Boo!-, fue a asustarla pero ya no estaba dónde parecía que debía de estar. _"Esta perra no es normal"_ , pensó ofuscada.

Bajó a hurtadillas al salón y se la encontró increíblemente ya dormida en el sofá, se sentó a su lado y entonces se detuvo a observarla. Parecía sonreír pero sus ojos estaban apretados, _"¿estará teniendo una pesadilla? ¿los perros también sueñan?"_ , pensó la morena con curiosidad.

Regina tuvo tiempo para meditar que nombre ponerle a su nueva mascota. Entonces se percató de que la perra se había quedado dormida sobre un chaleco suyo, uno que, lógicamente sin permiso, la perra había sacado de su armario "¿y qué más me encontraré por ahí?" y la perra lo había bajado al salón dejándolo en el sofá, se trataba de una antigua rebeca celeste. _"Mi pobre rebeca… ¡Rebeca!. Ya está, Rebeca se va a llamar"_.

-Rebeca-, la llamó, la perrita abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo.

-Ahora te llamas Rebeca, ¡Rebeca despierta!.

La perra, más bien asustada que por haberse asociado ese nombre, se despertó y se puso en pié lanzándose sobre Regina para lamerle la cara.

La morena se rió y la separó y acariciándole la cabeza le dijo, -quizás no seas tan mala compañía.

Rebeca la miró a los ojos.

A partir de ese momento la perra se convirtió en su confidente. Antes de acostarse, en vez de un cuento como a los niños, Regina le hablaba de su vida. Eso sí, después la echaba de la habitación a la hora dormir y por la mañana se la encontraba tumbada en su cama, más bien sobre la almohada, luego venía la riña y a la noche siguiente hacía lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, limpiando el ático encontró un álbum de ella con Henry cuando era más pequeño. Lo bajó y en el salón, sentados en el suelo frente al televisor en mute le contó a Rebeca cómo Henry aprendió a andar, a dibujar y a robarle a ella el maquillaje para seguir dibujando.

Al día siguiente le seguía contando anécdotas pero esta vez bajo el sol del medio día.

-Fueron muchos años-, le acarició el lomo al animal, sentadas sobre el césped del jardín trasero de la mansión. –Y sin embargo, ahora, no podría hacerle daño, Blanca fue mi objetivo y mis pesadillas y ahora es una persona a la que protegería con mi vida.

La perrita se dio la vuelta para que le acariciase la barriga y la miró a los ojos.

-No me mires así-, le hizo cosquillas, -no soy una blanda.

A veces sentía que la perra la entendía y le respondía.

En ese instante frente a ella aparecieron en medio de una luz blanca Emma y sus padres, que saludaron con un...

-¡Visita sorpresa!

Regina se puso una mano en el corazón por el susto y la perra salió corriendo hacia ellos con el corazón igual de acelerado pero de alegría, Rebeca comenzó a saltar hacia Emma.

-Lo siento-, dijo entre risas la rubia agachándose para acariciar a la can y vio que ahora llevaba collar, uno de cuero rojo. Se percataron de que el aspecto de Regina era más saludable, llevaba una camiseta cómoda, unas mallas negras y su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola alta. La morena se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita?

Margaret se acercó a Regina y la abrazó como saludo.

-Me alegra verte así Regina, de verdad-, le dijo tras su hombro en susurros.

La morena la miró al despegarse de ella y le sonrió.

-Ha sido gracias a vosotras-, miró a Emma.

Charming se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, le enseñó una bolsa de cartón, en su interior había dulces de leche y crema de arce.

-¡Dulces de leche!-, la alcaldesa se arrepintió de haber sido tan efusiva, no era típico de ella, pero hacía días que comía lo que tenía en la despensa y eso era un manjar en comparación.

-Pasad y os hago un café.

Abrió la puerta trasera y les acompañó al salón. Esta vez las ventanas estaban abiertas y hasta corría algo de aire, todo estaba limpio salvo por la cama de perro que ocupaba toda una esquina del salón.

Emma se sentó sobre algo consistente, se inclinó un poco y vio que era un álbum de fotos. Se sentó bien y por instinto lo abrió, lo primero que sus ojos vislumbraron fue una foto de Henry en una cuna, abajo ponía la fecha.

La fotografía inferior era de Henry de espaldas de pie, tendría varios meses y llevaba pañal, el fondo era blanco, pues miraba la puerta de la calle, abajo ponía con letra de mujer "La primera vez que Henry salió de casa sólo" y la fecha.

-¿Qué es eso Emma?-, le preguntaron sus padres intrigados.

Regina regresó con una bandeja con tazas de café.

-Ah, has visto el álbum. Lo encontré en el ático esta mañana, hacía años que no lo veía-, no la miró a los ojos al comentárselo y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesta, -¿queréis azúcar?.

Se dirigió a la cocina impregnada en tristeza, sabía lo que se le estaría pasando a Emma por la mente, lo que se había perdido, ver a Henry crecer, y la culpa había sido suya. Su mirada se había tornado a los primeros días tras la muerte de Hood, opaca, sin brillo.

-No te culpes ahora-, escuchó de repente una voz y al girarse se encontró a Rebeca sentada en la puerta de la cocina agitando la cola alegremente.

Regina frunció el ceño confundida mirando hacia todos lados, comprobando que no había nadie más. Agitó la cabeza tratando de olvidarlo y de camino, alegrarse un poco y trajo consigo el azúcar y las cucharillas.

Al regresar al salón los tres estaban viendo las fotografías y soltando algunas risas.

-No recordaba a Henry tan mellado-, se rió Margaret.

Emma miró al suelo.

Regina dejó la bandejita y apoyó su mano en el respaldar de la butaca donde estaba Emma, su primera intención era haberla apoyado directamente sobre su hombro, haberla llamado y haberle dicho que debían hablar, pero se echó atrás en el último momento.

Pasaron otra página del álbum y por primera vez salía Regina en una de ellas, con el pelo corto tenía a Henry sentado entre sus piernas y le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, la sonrisa del pequeño era divertida.

-Dios, adoro esta fotografía, salís tan…-, a Margaret no le salían las palabras.

-¿Desenfocados?-, dijo Regina. –Henry había tocado el objetivo justo antes de darle al botón y lo peor es que sabía que eso no se debía hacer.

-Salió a ti, obviamente-, dijo la abuela del niño con ironía.

Regina se quedó mirando a Emma.

-Bueno yo-, la rubia se levantó apoyándose en sus piernas, -tengo una boda que preparar-, dijo alzando las cejas con la mirada cansada.

-¿Pero no te vas a tomar…-, la morena la miraba incrédula aunque en el fondo sabía que ese comentario había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso de las tristeza de Emma.

-Me han encantado las fotos, de verdad. Ojala yo también tuviera-, dejó caer como agua fría para Regina.

Emma se giró y la perra se cruzó frente a ella haciendo que se cayera.

-¡Rebeca!.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?-, preguntó Margaret.

Emma sintió con la mirada puesta en el suelo y colocándose bien la ropa. Los miró a todos que lógicamente no la creían.

-Son días tontos, no os preocupéis, se me pasará.

-Cariño si estás nerviosa por la boda…-, le dijo la madre. Regina ante la palabra "boda" ya por segunda vez en esa tarde se miraba las manos, apretando los puños y relajándolos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que ver ese momento, ¿el por qué?, quizás más adelante lo supiera.

Emma salió evaporándose antes de llegar a la puerta.

El salón había quedado en silencio, los cafés humeantes y pensamientos por cada lado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-, dijo David sorbiendo el café.

Regina se sentó en la butaca aun caliente, donde estaba Emma, observando el álbum, Rebeca se sentó a sus pies.

-Dejadlo estar, ya me encargaré yo-, les guiñó un ojo.

Y la tarde pasó tranquila y rápida, muy rápida, cuando fueron a irse Regina salió con ellos para sacar a Rebeca, y les acompañó a casa dando un paseo, el sol anaranjado pintaba el pueblo y el aire era cálido.

-Hasta pronto-, les dijo observando como entraban al apartamento. Su mirada ascendió hasta el piso de los Charmings y vio a alguien asomado a escondidas tras la cortina de la ventana de su salón. Sabía que era ella, Emma, así que la saludó con la mano aunque ella pensase que no se la veía. La rubia se escondió del todo y mientras Regina se marchaba con el perro corriendo por delante de ella se asomó para observarla.

 **Continuará!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 3**

Nota: más cortito pero actualicé!

Gracias de nuevo por seguirme! Y a Gen por los consejos.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas y el señor Gold paseaba por el pueblo mirando a la gente con desdén, o fingiéndolo, había percibido que en el lugar había alguien que decía ser quien no era. Esa mañana entró en el Granni's decidido a solventar sus dudas y se se detuvo frente a la mesa donde se encontraban desayunando Emma y sus padres, no sabía cómo pero algo le decía que entre ellos debía de estar el farsante.

Sin abrir la boca escuchó a las afueras del hostal ladrar un perro y una voz que le decía que esperase ahí fuera. Regina entró con una cantimplora vacía y se acercó a la barra -¿Me la rellenas?-, la abuela la miró enfadada, -por favor, … es para mi perrita.

-¿No hay fuentes ahí fuera?

-Sí, pero…

-Regina-, Gold la interrumpió. -¿Puedes acercarte?.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-, dijo a su vez Killian llegando de los servicios y miró a Rumple y a Regina desconfiando del primero.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo-, la alcaldesa iba vestida informal, como si viniese de hacer deporte pero un chaleco fino largo le tapaba hasta las rodillas, había hecho una mirada fugaz a Emma parándose en los padres de ella, le era más cómodo.

-Tenéis que acompañarme.

-Lo siento, pero Becca me espera en la puerta y ella es mi prioridad ahora-, Regina se giró con la intención de marcharse.

-¿Más que la seguridad del pueblo?-, la morena su rostro hacia él.

-¿Cómo?

-Cocodrilo, ¿qué nos estás ocultando?

-Perdona señor Garfio sabelotodo, ¿por qué cree usted que yo quiero convocar esa reunión? ¿para ocultar algo?-, Gold bufó hastiado, odiaba la fanfarronería del pirata.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Acompañadme.

Pagaron a la abuelita fugazmente y salieron de la cafetería, la labradora los saludó agitando la cola pero cuando vio a Rumplestiltskin le gruñó.

-La perra es lista-, se burló Hook.

-Más que usted-, contestó Gold guiando a la cuadrilla hacia una de las calles, pasando dos más había una salida a una cabaña de madera que más bien parecía un granero.

 **En su interior**

-Bien, ahora suelta el por qué hemos venido hasta aquí contigo-, dijo Hook plantándole cara.

-Killian, déjale hablar, por favor- le inquirió Emma, a veces sentía que salía con un niño chico, su inmadurez al comienzo le atraía, ahora le cansaba.

El pirata agachó la cabeza. Regina les miró a ambos. No habían vuelto a estar juntas desde aquella tarde en casa de Regina y ahora estaban frente a frente en aquel círculo improvisado. La perrita no para de olisquear el nuevo entorno.

-Llevo días notando que hay un intruso entre nosotros, alguien no es quien dice ser-, Gold se detuvo para observar las miradas de cada uno de los presentes que a su vez observaban la de los demás. Emma miró a Regina y se le pasó por la mente que fuese ella, estaba tan cambiada, su físico, su forma de vestir, su mirada…, la morena la miró a ella también y tuvieron una conversación sin palabras, Regina el guiñó un ojo como signo de paz y Emma esbozó una leve sonrisa, la morena parpadeó lento mientras sonreía también, parece que la tensión había desaparecido entre ellas, complicidad era la palabra correcta. _"No es Regina"_ , pensó Emma.

-Necesito que os sentéis en el suelo. Y no hagáis nada raro, he sellado las puertas mágicamente.

Con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las piernas de los sospechosos, el señor Gold comenzó a pasear por la cara externa del círculo. En el centro había dejado una vela grande morada, que encendida iluminaba la estancia. Volvió al centro y sacó un libro del interior de su abrigo de paño. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer un hechizo, era otro idioma, fue corto.

La perra se había quedado misteriosamente tranquila en una esquina, cuando se había sentado Regina sobre la superficie de madera del suelo, por costumbre, Becca se le había subido encima. Normalmente cuando su dueña se sentaba en el suelo era para que ella se le tumbara y se dejara acariciar. Regina no se lo esperó y se ruborizó por las miradas.

-¿Puede quedarse?-, le dijo a Gold casi con miedo.

-Claro-, contestó el brujo con la mirada ausente y continuó con la retahíla.

Rebeca, o Becca, como ella la estaba llamando últimamente, apoyó su cabeza sobre una de las piernas cruzadas de Regina Mills, y medio cuerpo le cubría la otra teniendo las patas de atrás encogidas hacia un lado. La morena la notó temblar, y le comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con una mano y el lomo con la otra, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Sigue, por favor-, le dijo apurada por la interrupción. Emma la observó acariciar a la perra y sintió algo en su interior. Esa muestra de cariño hacia el animal, hacia Henry, algo había cambiado en su mente que podía decirse, la hacía ver con otros ojos. Esa fachada de autodeterminación, seguridad, soberbia, y fuerza se había desplomado, solo por partes, pues esos adjetivos a veces eran cualidades que en ocasiones le habían llamado la atención, era su sello, y sin ellas no sería ella, y es ella a quien de verdad … Detuvo sus pensamientos de lleno, su respiración había estado agitada inmiscuida en ellos y los presentes la miraban.

-¿Emma estás bien?-, le preguntó su madre.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-, contestó con la mirada inquieta.

Killian le puso su mano en el hombro y la miró con lástima, a continuación desvió su mirada a Gold.

-Terminemos con esto ya Cocodrilo.

El último párrafo del Oscuro hizo que la llama de la vela creciese y se abrieran las ventanas que estaban precintadas.

-Y que todo vuelva a ser como debe ser-, finalizó el hechizo, ya en su idioma.

Un rayo blanco salió de la llama de la vela y se dirigió directamente hacia la labradora. Una nube azulada rodeó a ella y a su dueña y al disiparse la perra ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba en la misma posición una mujer joven de cabellos largos pelirrojos, totalmente desnuda y con el collar de Rebeca en el cuello.

 **Continuará!**

Bien, ¿cómo os habéis quedado?, Rebeca, a partir de ahora Becca, no es quien "decía" ser…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **En el interior de la cabaña**

Todas las miradas se concentraron atónitas en la joven que Regina tenía, literalmente, entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero qué?-, la morena miraba alucinada a la joven de piel clara que yacía sobre ella. Mary Margaret le tapó inmediatamente los ojos a David y Emma se puso delante de Hook. Gold miraba a quien fue una labradora sin sentimiento y muy altivo, seguía desconfiado.

La pelirroja giró su rostro y sus ojos azules parecían pedir disculpas.

-Lo…¿siento?-, fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, su voz era dulce y a la vez frágil.

-¿Lo siento por, … es decir, tú, Reb…, ¿cómo… -, Regina no podía organizar sus pensamientos.

La joven aun agazapada escondió su cabeza en el estómago de Regina, como si aun se tratase de su perrita labradora. Y tembló.

-¿Nos dejáis solas?-, le pidió a los presentes.

Salieron todos menos Emma y su madre, era cuestión de chicas. Regina la ayudó a levantarse, se quitó su abrigo y se lo hizo poner. –Tienes frío-, su voz ya era cercana y cálida. Y es que ahora Regina lo estaba entendiendo todo, ese comportamiento tan humano en su mascota y aquella voz en la cocina aquel día …, siempre había sido ella. Pero, ¿quién era ella?.

 **A las afueras de la cabaña**

-¿Dónde la encontrasteis?- preguntó Gold a Killian y a David.

-Apareció en el parque, bajo un árbol.

-No confías en ella-, le dijo Hook.

-No aún, no sin saber por qué se hacía pasar por un perro y acabó viviendo con la alcaldesa. Tiene que estar tramando algo, sacarle información por ejemplo.

-¿Información de qué?

Gold miró el cielo pero no contestó. Típico de él.

 **Mientras tanto…**

-¿Cómo has acabado convirtiéndote en un perro?-, le preguntó Regina a Becca, como la estaba llamando por último mientras la ayudaba a sentarse sobre una caja de madera. Margaret le había dejado su bufanda y Emma sus guantes, era un sentimiento colectivo de pena hacia esa chica.

Becca miró el suelo de madera ennegrecida con gesto melancólico mientras tragaba saliva.

-No siempre he sido así, ni era la primera vez en la que yo era un animal.

Regina frunció el ceño confusa pero se agachó en cuclillas frente a ella.

-No soy de los vuestros, al menos, no cien por cien-, Margaret compartió miradas con su hija, ¿debían empezar a desconfiar de ella?.

-Soy una druida, o dríade más bien-, las tres alzaron las cejas sorprendidas, -mi origen es celta y soy la más joven de los que viven en los bosques y se nutren de su energía, los de mi especie hablamos con la naturaleza y podemos ver a través de los ojos de nuestro animal guía o transformarnos en él, más adelante ya tomamos forma de cualquier animal, - hizo una pausa, - y aunque es divertido, no lo hacemos a menudo, sólo para nuestros rituales y cacerías, pero una vez me colé sin saberlo en la casa de una bruja y ella me maldijo a ser siempre el animal en el que estaba convertida, me quitó el poder de volver a ser quien era; aquella noche me había convertido en quien he sido hasta ahora y de eso ha pasado ya unos años…-, terminó con la voz apagada.

No hubo ni una sola interrupción ante aquella explicación sobre el origen de Becca, y eso la joven dríade no supo como tomarlo.

-Me creéis, ¿verdad?.

-Pensaba que formabais parte del folclore nórdico-, dijo Emma totalmente sorprendida.

Becca se quedó en silencio, iba a responder que si existían ellas que provenían de cuentos de hadas por qué ella no podía existir, pero no quería incomodar a Regina.

-¿Y tienes nombre?-, le preguntó Blanca.

-Si lo tengo nunca me lo dijeron, me gusta Becca-, sonrió por primera vez.

Regina mantenía la mirada fija en cada detalle del cuerpo de la chica, en sus ojos, su boca que ahora sonreía, sus dientes, su lengua, … aun le costaba creer que ese cuerpo que tenía delante ella lo había acariciado una y mil veces, pero en otro estado.

Margaret le acomodó maternalmente el abrigo, mientras tanto…

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?-, le dijo la rubia al oído a la morena sacándola de sus recientes recuerdos. Regina se giró y la miró molesta. –No la voy a abandonar, si es lo que te preocupa-, puso los brazos en jarra, como hacía cuando se ponía a la defensiva.

-Tranquila, no te enfades, solo es que ya no vas a tener mascota-, le susurró mirando a la pelirroja.

-Yo seré tu mascota de nuevo- soltó a voz de pronto Becca mientras se ponía en pie. -Si quieres claro-, le aclaró apretándose el abrigo al cuerpo y acercándose a ella.

-¿No quieres volver con los tuyos?. Ahora que eres humana de nuevo.

-No sabría cómo hacerlo, quizás sí, pero ahora no, siempre me he sentido controlada de alguna manera, el qué hacer, el cuando y encerrada en una frontera que no podía cruzar. Nunca había salido del bosque de Ewin, no sabía que había más allá de sus colinas y sus ríos, y ahora que he conocido este lugar,… lleno de tantas cosas nuevas para mí, me gustaría disfrutarlo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y una mirada de inquietud en la chica de pelo rizado.

-Pues decidido, te vienes conmigo-, Regina le sonrió.

-¡Gracias!-, la joven se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza.

Emma la miró recelosa, ese abrazo no le parecía adecuado. _"Mentira"_ , le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _"Han vivido juntas, y han compartido cosas que tú ni sabes ni sabrás, por favor Emma Swan, oblígate a que no te caiga mal por eso, por Regina"_.

Odiaba esa vocecita de la conciencia pero tenía razón.

Tras momentos en que la barrera de Regina de mujer fuerte había caído tras ese abrazo ella tenía una pregunta pendiente y esperó a que Blanca y Emma saliesen de la cabaña para hacérsela.

-Una pregunta, Becca, tú… , es decir, vosotros, los druidas, ¿recordáis todo lo que habéis vivido estando en forma animal?.

-Si lo dices por todo lo que me has contado en este tiempo sí-, se rió, -aham-, reaccionó la morena, -y si lo dices por todo lo que he visto, también.

Emma había aprovechado el comentario de la desconfianza de Gold hacia la nueva habitante del pueblo para decirse _"no dejemos a Regina con ella a solas, sólo por seguridad"_ y se había dejado la puerta entre abierta para escucharlas, uno de sus oídos lo tenía pendiente a la conversación entre ellas, el otro omitía lo que se hablaba fuera.

Regina se sonrojó ante esa respuesta clara y directa de la pelirroja y se giró, esta chica iba a cambiar su vida. Emma asomó medio rostro y las observó expectante, deseando ver algún gesto extraño en Becca para tener el pretexto de poder estar en contra de ella.

 **Continuará!**

Ha sido más corto de lo que lo tenía pues lo siguiente me parecía muy apresurado y lo he dejado para más adelante, tenía dos páginas más, sorry ;) gracias por comentarr, a los que no estáis registrados no os puedo contestar fuu, pero gracias igualmente


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 5**

 **Nota: cursivas pensamientos recordad ^^**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me dejáis reviews, me animan a seguir.**

* * *

Emma se percató de que Regina se disponía a salir de la cabaña con su "nueva amiga", pensó con retintín y cogiendo la única mano de Hook le dijo, más bien, ordenó:

-Vámonos Killian, aquí hemos terminado-, y con la rabieta de una niña de cinco años a la que le han quitado su juguete favorito lo alejó de allí ante la estupefacta mirada de sus padres y el señor Gold.

Cuando estuvieron a varias calles de distancia y habiendo omitido las mil y una preguntas de Killian, lo empujó contra una pared de ladrillo y lo besó apasionadamente. El pirata no es que no disfrutase de sus besos, pero eso lo tenía descolocado.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Emma?

-A mí, nada, ¿por?-, dijo actuando, y notándose la mentira lo besó de nuevo, lo que Emma sentía en esos momentos no era placer precisamente.

El pirata frunció el ceño aunque la correspondía. Pasados unos segundos, a voz de pronto Emma soltó cual jarra de agua a rebozar:

-¿Podemos adelantar la boda?

-¿Adelantarla por qué?, ¿no eras la que decía que las cosas no había que hacerlas a la ligera?

-Bueno, pues ahora no lo pienso.

Emma reconocía que su actitud estaba siendo infantil y que no tenía nada que recriminarle a la alcaldesa, a fin de cuentas, ¿acaso ellas tenían algo?. Pero ver alguien nuevo en su vida, y que encima fuese por culpa de ella, o más bien de ella y su madre, le hacía arrepentirse. _"Si llego a saber que iba a ser una chica es que ni…"._

Cuando Blanca se enteró al día siguiente de la intención de Emma de adelantar la boda la llamó inmediatamente,

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?, ¿quieres que hablemos?

-No hay nada de que hablar mamá.

-No creo que adelantar tu boda sea la solución a sea lo que sea que te haya pasado…- sonó seria.

-Es que no ha pasado nada mamá, simplemente me apetece hacerlo cuanto antes.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras cariño, luego te arrepentirás, y ya no podrás volver atrás.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Emma?

-Estoy aquí.

-¿Quieres que hablemos en persona?

-No, sólo quiero pensar.

-A veces das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas cariño.

-Lo sé, créeme.

-Pero en este caso prefiero que lo hagas, piénsatelo, lo de la boda. Piensa si merece la pena, lleváis poco tiempo juntos y sólo dos semanas prometidos.

-Tú tardaste menos con papá.

Margaret se tuvo que morder la lengua. _"Sí, pero yo estaba segura de que era mi amor verdadero"_ , pensó abnegada. Sin embargo su respuesta fue silencio. No cabía duda que Margaret se esforzaba con todo su corazón por respetar esa relación, creía en el amor y en las segundas oportunidades, pero en su interior pensaba que ese chico no era el amor verdadero de su hija, no era quien la haría feliz.

 **Mansión Mills**

Regina había aparcado frente a su casa, Becca caminaba tras ella observando la mansión curiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-, le dijo sin mirarla, pues estaba sacando las llaves de casa.

-Nada, sólo observaba esta mansión con otros ojos, literalmente, ahora la casa parece menos grande y más acogedora.

Regina sonrió fugazmente y abrió la puerta.

-Tú primero.

Becca entró y lo primero que observó fue lo que era su cama cuando era una perra, sonrió. Miró el alrededor y Regina la invitó a subir y darse un baño.

-Te vendrá bien.

La pelirroja siguió sus pasos a la planta de arriba, y observó como Regina giraba uno de los grifos y comenzaba a salir agua, a los segundos, de esa agua salía vapor. La chica se acercó entusiasmada a Regina, que estaba de rodillas junto a la bañera volcando jabón en su interior y encendiéndole varias velas aromatizadas. A Regina se le vino a la mente los momentos en que bañaba a Becca, iba a recordárselo pero se detuvo pudorosa, qué le iba a decir, ¿recuerdas cuando te bañaba desnuda en mi bañera?.

-Has vuelto a hacerlo-, le dijo la pelirroja desde atrás, sujetando aquel abrigo que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo.

-No, aquí el agua sale caliente por sí sola.

-En mi bosque el agua era fría, a veces quieta, a veces revuelta, cuando estaba en silencio nos hablaba.

La morena giró su rostro y se puso en pie.

-No sé si el agua de aquí hablará, pero sé que relaja-, le sonrió.

-Cuando me bañabas pensaba que el agua estaba caliente porque hacías algún tipo de hechizo.

La morena soltó una carcajada asustando a la joven.

-Vamos, quítate la ropa y métete dentro, no te vas a quemar, pero tampoco vas a pasar frío-, dijo accionando ahora el grifo de agua fría para equiparar la temperatura, el agua salía a borbotones haciendo un rápido efecto y que la espuma de la bañera cubriera la superficie. Cerró el grifo.

-¿Por qué enciendes velas?

-Es un ritual-, comentó sonriéndole.

-Te dejo sola-, se giró.

-No lo hagas, tengo miedo.

Esa súplica le llegó más dentro de lo que quisiera, arrugó su frente apenada y asintió.

La joven se quitó la bufanda y los guantes y a continuación el abrigo y se lo dio a ella, que los colgó en el perchero de atrás de la puerta.

Le tendió la mano para que la ayudase a meterse en la bañera. Su piel blanca tenía un tono anaranjado con las velas. Le fue imposible no observarla de nuevo. Aunque estaba incómoda por la situación la naturalidad de ella le quitó la tensión, _"al menos no siente vergüenza, si lo pienso bien, la he estado viendo desnuda mucho tiempo"_ , Regina sonrió ante sus ocurrencias.

La chica se tumbó en la bañera dejándose engullir en el agua y la espuma y tras analizar que no desaparecería debajo de aquella cosa blanca con burbujas se dejó llevar por lo relajante de la situación. Regina estaba sentada en un taburete observándola.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Es extraño tener que estar tan quieta.

La morena sonrió. Pasaron varios segundos donde Becca disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados y oliendo la canela de las velas, pero sin Regina esperárselo se metió bajo el agua varios segundos para salir con los cabellos rizados llenos de espuma, y recuperando su instinto animal comenzó a sacudirse la espuma agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro salpicándolo todo y a Regina, que no se esperaba esa situación y rió incrédula con los brazos estirados. La pelirroja se detuvo con la respiración de un perro cuando está agitada y la observó, luego miró su entorno lleno de espuma blanca.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de decir eso-, le riñó la morena sonriendo.

-No puedo dejar de ser un perro de un día para otro.

-Lo entiendo-, dijo sujetando el taburete donde estaba sentada con sus manos, dejando caer su peso sobre ellas. ¿Por qué ese gesto tan infantil?, ¿acaso se sentía vulnerable ante ella?, _"¿Qué te está pasando Regina?"_ , se preguntó.

Becca hizo una burbuja con su propia boca y se asustó cuando estalló. La morena se tapó la boca para ocultar que se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Charming Emma se había escondido en el baño para hacer un hechizo que le había pedido a Gold, con el pretexto de vigilar a esa extraña había estado observando toda la escena de la bañera en el espejo que tenía ante sí.

No tomaba eso como vulnerar la intimidad cuando la vida de Regina estaba en juego.

 _"Vuelves a mentirte, pretexto para vigilar lo que hace con esa pelirroja de cuerpo bonito y voz dulce. Sigue así y te convertirás en una acosadora"_

Derramó una lágrima ante las risas de Regina reflejadas en ese cristal.

Unos nudillos tocaron en la puerta

-¿Emma estás bien?, llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

La voz de Killian sonaba lejana pero la devolvió a la realidad, miró el anillo que llevaba en su mano y en el espejo ya sólo se veía a ella misma, su rostro era deplorable, tratando de ocultar su malestar se limpió la cara con agua y se cepilló el pelo.

Abrió la puerta y abrazó a Killian. –Estoy bien, creo que algo me ha sentado mal pero estoy mejor.

Se separó del pirata rápido y se dirigió a la habitación. El abrazo había sido una excusa para que no la mirase a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan calculadora con este tema, con él, su futuro marido?.

Cuando Becca salió de la ducha ya había anochecido, Regina le había dejado un pijama suyo, pantalón y manga larga, se había apuntado en la cabeza que aquella druida era bien friolera. –Veo que te queda bien.

-Eso parece-, dijo mirándose el cuerpo a mitad de la escalera de moqueta.

-Vamos, baja, he preparado algo para cenar. Aun no sé qué te gusta, pero he deducido, por dónde vivías, que debe de gustarte las verduras así que he hecho una ensalada con mi toque.

-¿Cuál es tu toque, si se puede saber?-, le dijo siguiéndola al salón donde la mesa estaba preparada con mantel y dos copas. Una de vino y una con agua.

-Eso no se cuenta-, le guiñó un ojo y le separó una silla de la mesa.

-Éste es tu sitio.

-Pero ahí es donde te sentabas tú siempre, yo me sentaba aquí.

Señaló con su mano un espacio al lado de la silla, en el suelo.

-Eso tiene que cambiar-, sonrió.

En el medio de la mesa una ensaladera grande llena de colores, verde, amarillo, morado.

-Uhmm, huele genial-, le comentó la pelirroja.

-Gracias.

-Voy a echar de menos que me des los restos de la cena.

Regina volvió a reír negando con la cabeza y adoptó postura maternal -¡Eso se ha acabado!.

La cena fue tranquila, algunas risas más y enseñarle a cómo sujetar el tenedor.

-No sé cómo podéis meteros estas cosas en la boca, son peligrosas, yo prefiero comer directamente.

-Estás en un lugar civilizado, no en el bosque, si te quieres integrar tienes que hacer lo más correcto, ¿lo entiendes?-, le explicó con voz dulce.

Anocheció del todo y tras "pelear" con ella para que se lavara los dientes y hacerle un pequeño cursillo de cómo hacerlo y no tragarse la pasta la morena la guió a la habitación de Henry. –Cuando la tenga lista habrá una habitación para ti.

No obtuvo respuesta ni reacción, la morena se quedó pensativa.

-Vamos, entra, ésta es la de mi hijo.

-Lo sé, me has hablado mucho de él.

La morena sonrió triste.

-Pronto lo veremos, es un niño fantástico, muy inteligente.

Regina se giró y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando se metió en la cama y apagó la luz escuchó algo en la cama, como un peso, algo se movía a los pies, sobre el colchón. Encendió la luz asustada y se encontró a Becca tumbada, con las piernas encogidas.

-¿Hoy no toca historia nueva?

Regina tuvo que tocarse el corazón, se le iba a salir. -¡Qué susto me has dado!-, dijo sentada en la cama con la colcha tapándola.

-Yo, no, no quería, lo siento, era la costumbre.

-Normalmente cuando alguien entra a la habitación de otra persona llama a la puerta.

-De acuerdo-, Becca se levantó, salió al pasillo, cerró la puerta y llamó.

Regina rió y se tiró hacia atrás. _"Es increíble"_ , sonrió.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Pasa anda.

La joven pasó contenta y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, esperando su historia.

Regina le contó cómo, cuando era niña jugaba con una muñeca de porcelana y le cogía a su madre sus preciadas joyas para jugar a ser reina. Le contó lo mucho que lloró mucho cuando se le rompió aquella muñeca.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Regina al levantarse fue dirigirse a la habitación de Henry, encontró la cama destapada pero no ella no estaba, -¿Becca?-, preguntó casi en susurros por el pasillo. Cuando descendió al salón se la encontró durmiendo en la cama de perro, con las piernas encogidas y el pelo revuelto. La morena negó con la cabeza, lo peor es que se la veía bien cómoda ahí, a fin de cuentas, aquella chica era una druida, no podía pedirle que aprendiera a ser ella en un día.

 **Continuará**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 6**

 **Nota: Airam, la edad de Becca es parecida a la de Ruby, unos años menos que Regina.**

 **Gracias por comentar gente! Sois geniales!**

* * *

 **Mansión Mills**

Regina se puso en cuclillas junto a la camita acolchada observando a la pelirroja dormir.

-Becca, despierta, Becca.

La joven se dio la vuelta colocándose boca arriba con medio cuerpo ya fuera de la cama, sobre el suelo, y se desperezó. Al hacerlo rozó con su brazo el cabello de Regina y miró a su derecha asustada, ella sonreía –Buenos días.

-Ah, hol…-, se percató de dónde estaba tumbada y se sentó sobre sus piernas apurada –Hola Regina.

-Veo que has dormido bien…-, dijo irónicamente la morena.

-Sí, he dormido bien.

-La cama, ¿no te ha gustado?.

-Echaba de menos lo natural, estar cerca del suelo…-, la miró a los ojos, -ya sabes, cosas de druidas.

La alcaldesa asintió aun sin comprender.

-¿Desayunamos?

Por instinto Becca miró hacia el comedero de perro.

-Ahí no-, Regina se rió.

Tras el escueto desayuno Regina miró su reloj, era sábado y el día estaba soleado.

-Es fin de semana, ¿recuerdas que toca ahora?

La pelirroja miró el techo, como si allí estuviera la respuesta. La morena se rió, -vamos a salir a correr un poco.

Asintió, -tus amigos parecen buenos.

-Lo son-, Regina se levantó de la mesa.

-Pero esa chica rubia… creo que no le gusto, o esa sensación me ha dado.

Regina titubeó, -¿en serio?.

Pero al momento le quitó importancia y subieron a las habitaciones.

-Vamos a hacer una parada antes, ¿de acuerdo?-, comentó ya vestida con ropa deportiva, mallas oscuras y camiseta sin mangas, el pelo recogido en una cola. En sus manos portaba una bolsa con los guantes de Emma y la bufanda de Mary Margaret. Cómplice le señaló a la silla que había a su lado -¿qué es eso?-, preguntó la druida.

-Ropa de deporte, para que me acompañes, ¿no quieres seguir portándote como un perro?, pues los perros necesitan salir a correr y soltar energía.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño observando las leggies y la camiseta de rayas.

Diez minutos después y se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de los Charming, habían venido dando un paseo y observando los escaparates, Becca no entendía por qué se ponían personas de mentira con ropas extrañas tras esas paredes transparentes.

Toc toc

Margaret se acercó a la puerta con una taza de café humeante en la mano y alguna legaña en los ojos.

-Buenos días-, bostezó, -vaya, que guapa estás Becca.

Emma abrió los ojos, llevaba cinco minutos despierta en la cama, había escuchado a su madre levantarse, ir al servicio y hacerse un café, pero al oír la puerta y la palabra Becca sus ojos se abrieron como platos, abandonó al pirata en la cama y se asomó a mirar. Allí, al otro lado de la puerta de entrada estaba Regina y su _"mascotita"_ , pensó con retintín. Las mallas ajustadas le marcaban las fuertes piernas que tenía y deseó ser ella la que saliese a correr con la morena. Se la veía tan relajada que egoístamente lo rechazaba.

La conversación fue rápida y Margaret cerró la puerta. Al girarse vio cerrarse la entrada hacia donde dormía Emma. Frunció el ceño.

No le dio tiempo a dar dos sorbos a su café cuando Emma salió de la habitación vestida con ropa cómoda –Hola mamá-, cogió una rebeca larga y el monedero-, ¿dónde vas hija?.

Emma le besó la frente y le sonrió, –voy a dar una vuelta.

Con la boca abierta y la contestación en su boca Margaret vio cerrarse la puerta.

Las había escuchado decir que iban a correr al parque, y eso mismo pensaba hacer ella, se recordaba que era estrictamente por seguridad. _"Sí, ya"_.

 **Parque de Storybrooke**

Emma llevaba consigo una gorra y se la había puesto al entrar a la zona verde, paseando rápidamente escrutaba cada camino del lugar hasta que las vio al otro lado de un estanque, Regina corría en primera posición, se detuvo para recobrar el aliento y que Becca adelantara –Si quisiera no me ibas a alcanzar Regina-, río con sorna.

-Sí, pero eso si te transformas en animal, ¿qué tal cómo humana?, ¿también podrías?-, le dijo la morena andando hacia atrás de forma rebelde.

-No me pongas a prueba.

Emma rodeó por la parte de los arbustos más altos y las siguió desde una distancia más cercana escuchando como "coqueteaban", subjetivamente, o así lo veía.

Aceleraron el ritmo y a Regina se le cayó un colgante plateado que llevaba al cuello, ella no se percató pero Becca sí y como instinto animal se dio la vuelta para recogerlo, llegando hasta él ya a cuatro patas como un perro, y lo recogió con la boca, no pensaba, simplemente hacía lo que había hecho por tanto tiempo. La morena se giró y la vio acercarse como si fuese la labradora que acogió en su casa.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-, le dijo algo descolocada.

-Sólo estoy siendo tu mascota-, se medio entendió, pues entre sus dientes se veía colgar la cadena y abalorio con forma de árbol céltico, al percatarse de ello Regina abrió la boca. -¡Mi colgante!, ¿pero cuándo…, cómo lo has visto y yo no?-, dijo acuclillándose frente a ella sonriente.

-Te debo una.

La pelirroja se puso en pie recobrando su postura humana, con los brazos sobre su cintura.

Emma estaba de los nervios, ¿a qué venía ese circo que había hecho Becca?, _"sólo quiere llamar la atención"_ , pensó mosqueada. _"Yo también sé ponerme a cuatro patas…"_. Su gesto se ruborizó al pensar en otra cosa. _"No estás bien Emma, nada bien"_.

Ellas retomaron la marcha pero por dónde habían venido, así que Emma tuvo que correr para no ser vista. En esa fuga inesperada cayó sobre una zanja de una zona que estaba en obras. El golpe fue aparatoso y se quedó inconsciente, momento para tener un flash, algo parecido a un sueño, donde ella vestía de blanco y entraba en una iglesia, la del pueblo. Henry le esperaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y la guió hacia David, el cual la llevaba al altar, caminaba nerviosa mirando a los invitados a ambos lados del pasillo, allí estaban todos, hasta la abuelita, Ruby, los enanitos, Killian… Frunció el ceño, el chico la saludaba desde el tercer banco como si no pasara nada, y fue entonces cuando miró al frente por primera vez, en el altar la esperaba Regina, con un vestido ajustado blanco y flores en el cabello, su sonrisa era hermosa y su mirada brillaba de emoción, le ofreció su mano para subir los dos escalones hacia al altar. Despertó cuando estaba a punto de tocarla.

Al abrir sus ojos, confusa, vio el cielo azul sobre sí. Volvió a la realidad y aceptó que se había dado una buena caída. Se puso en pie y revisó que estuviese bien, se sacudió la ropa de tierra y luchó por no darle vueltas a nada, y menos aun a ese extraño sueño.

 **Continuará!**

Chicas, sé que ha sido muy corto, pero estoy liada (estudios y trabajo, ya sabeis) y mañana me voy con mi parejita que aquí es fiesta, hasta el lunes por la noche no volveré a mi ciudad, así que hasta la semana que viene no podré seguir con la historia, ¡sorry! ¡Y que disfrutéis del fin de semana!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **Domingo**

Fue grande el susto que se llevó la alcaldesa cuando despertó con un rayo de sol entrando por la ventana, el sonido de los pájaros y los ojos de Becca escudriñándola al lado de la almohada.

-¡Becca por dios!

La morena dio un brinco en la cama y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el cabecero, Becca se puso en pie.

-¿No sabes…

-¿Te gustaría aprender a domesticar animales?.

-¿Cómo?

La pelirroja se sentó en el suelo, apoyada en la pared con las piernas estiradas en pose cómoda.

-Que si te gustaría aprender un poco de mí, hablar con los animales, transformarte, dar vida a lo que está muerto… no hablo de humanos, pero puedo hacerlo, puedo enseñarte todo esto y me entenderás un poco más, no está permitido enseñarlo, pero yo no veo ningún druida más por aquí.

-Ehm…-, la morena se refregó los ojos aun dormida. -¿hablas en serio?

Asintió con gesto pecaminoso. La morena reflexionó unos segundos, ¿por qué no?.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-, le confirmó ya más despierta poniéndose en pie como si en el ejército estuviese. Becca rió.

-Pero antes...

-A desayunar-, continuó Becca.

-Muy bien-, Regina pasó por su lado acariciándole la cabeza, la pelirroja se puso en pie y la siguió.

Media hora más tarde, se habían cambiado la ropa y habían salido al jardín de la casa por petición de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Empecemos con algo leve.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en mitad del jardín, Regina la imitó sentándose frente a frente.

-¿Y para ti qué es leve?

Delante de ellas se cruzó una mariposa blanca con manchas negras y amarillas, la pelirroja agitó los dedos de su mano derecha y la mariposa se posó sobre el dorso de la misma.

-¿Sabes cómo llamarla?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-El secreto del druida es que nosotros somos naturaleza, estamos en contacto con ella, la respetamos, la amamos, todos somos uno. Piensa que eres una mariposa, vuelas como ella y ves como ella, dile que se pose en tu mano-, le cogió la mano y la hizo estirar en el aire. De algún modo el contacto de la mano de Becca con la suya le estaba trasladando la energía que necesitaba.

La mariposa se posó en la mano de Regina dos segundos más tarde.

-Buena chica-, le guiñó un ojo -Nivel dos-, miró a los árboles, una abubilla pasó de un árbol a otro aleteando sus alas de rayas blancas y negras.

-Llama a esa abubilla.

-¿Cómo?

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

-Y yo te recuerdo que soy bruja no dríade.

-Está bien-, Becca miró a su entorno, al girar su cabeza vio pasar a un gato negro con ojos verdes al otro lado de la cancela.

-¿Te gustan los gatos?

Regina vio al gato pasar, éste las miraba misterioso mientras andaba majestuosamente.

-Prefiero los perros, pero sí, me gustan, tienen algo especial.

-Bien, …-, Becca se levantó. –Sígueme.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

Regina estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Becca pasó por mitad de la casa y salió por la puerta de atrás al jardín.

-Aquí no nos verán. Siéntate.

La morena no dudó en hacerle caso aunque su rostro decía lo contrario.

-No, no cruces las piernas, ponte de rodillas y siéntate sobre tus talones.

Le hizo caso con el ceño aun más fruncido.

-¿Recuerdas a ese gato que acabamos de ver?

Asintió.

-Perfecto.

La pelirroja se sentó tal como había ordenado hacer a Regina y se convirtió en un gato, con el mismo aspecto del anterior.

-¿Becca?, ¿pero cómo?.

La gata se acercó a ella pasando por encima de la ropa que llevaba su cuerpo humano y se sentó enfrente, la morena se inclinó hacia delante mirándole los ojos verdes. -¿Me oyes?

Increíblemente el gato asintió. La alcaldesa no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. El felino volvió hacia donde estaba en un inicio, se sentó, agachó su cabeza y se transformó en humana, una humana desnuda, como lo están los gatos.

Regina no sabía que hacer pero la naturalidad de ella la llevaba a omitir el pudor de una sociedad que es distinta a la de ella y la desnudez formaba parte de lo natural, se acercó.

-Vas a pasar frío.

-No me importa-, se rió vistiéndose ella sola.

-Ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Cómo, a mí, yo?

-No vivas la vida con tantas preocupaciones Regina, no merece la pena, yo te ayudaré a hacerlo y disfruta un poco de la libertad de ser un animal.

-¿Y cómo…

-Es sencillo, quédate ahí, sentada como te he dicho, piensa en el gato, visualízalo, imagina sus maullidos, sus ronroneos, el pelaje, sus garras, sus bigotes, el contoneo de su cintura, el agitar de su cola-, su voz cada vez era más suave, como si estuviese sometiéndola a una hipnosis. Regina con los ojos cerrados dijo -¿y podré correr?

-Podrás correr, cazar, oler, acariciar, y ser acariciada.

Eso último la hizo pensar en algo.

-¿Podré salir de aquí?

-A dónde quieras. Quiero que sientas lo que yo siento, sal, yo te esperaré aquí, quizás enterrando huesos en tu jardín-, rió.

Regina abrió un ojo curiosa.

-Como hacen los perros-, le aclaró sonriente.

La morena correspondió a la sonrisa.

La energía que flotaba en el aire sentía que se introducía en los poros de su piel, Becca continuó hablando y su voz sonaba como más direccional, a más altura, y la leve brisa ya no la notaba.

Al abrir los ojos todo le parecía estar a través de una cortina blanca sin embargo la imagen era más amplia.

Se había convertido en gato, se miró los brazos y sus patas estaban cubiertas por un pelaje negro y brillante.

Lo tenía claro, sabía su destino.

Salió de la mansión evadiendo la necesidad de olisquearlo todo y se dirigió rumbo a casa de los charming. Se preguntaba cómo iba a llegar hasta Emma pero al ver su escarabajo amarillo aparcado lo tuvo claro, se iba a refugiar debajo, esperaría a que Emma saliera para ir al Granni`s como era costumbre y entonces la vería.

Por suerte no tuvo mucho que esperar y sí un par de perros de los que huir y refugiarse de rueda en rueda.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de la mandíbula de un doberman? Emma salió del portal y su mirada se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Eh!, ¡aléjate de él!-, le dijo al perro, cuyo dueño estaba hablando por el móvil unos metros calle abajo, el animal le gruñó y se marcho con él sin éste percatarse de lo que su perro podía haber hecho.

-Eh, chico, ¿estás bien?

Emma levantó a la gata y le observó el cuerpo por delante, por detrás, por arriba, por abajo, para cerciorarse de que no estaba herido, y observó que era una hembra.

Regina no sabía como reaccionar, tenía el rostro de Emma más cerca de lo que nunca llegó a tener, sus ojos se veían tan grandes que perdía el enfoque de ellos.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?-, le preguntó tocándole el cuello sin notar resto de haber llevado collar.

 _"Si tú supieras.."_ , pensó la gata Regina. Y con su pequeña y fría nariz le dio una caricia en la mejilla. Emma sonrió y miró su reloj, y a su pesar la dejó en el suelo.

-¿Ahora que hago contigo? No te puedo dejar aquí- se puso sus manos en la cintura.

Regina recordó que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a casa y si Emma se encariñase de ella sería peligroso porque se tendría que quedar así por siempre. "¿Y por qué no?", pensó, al menos podría verla despertar por las mañanas y sentirme protegida, se sintió triste y vacía. El gatito reflejó ese sentimiento en su rostro animal y Emma la volvió a coger en brazos.  
-¿Y si me quedo contigo?

La morena la miró con esos ojos verdes de gato y clavándole lo menos que podía las uñas se intentó zafar de sus manos pero Emma la sostuvo y aprisionándola contra su pecho le besó la cabeza. –Tranquila, tranquila, te vas a hacer daño-, le susurró. Eso pudo con ella, sus latidos, su calor, todo ampliado al doscientos por ciento.

Habían pasado dos horas y Becca se empezó a preocupar por Regina, salió a la calle en su busca y se topó con un gato negro, se agachó a su lado y mirándolo a los ojos supo que no era Regina, y la dirección en que se había marchado. Siguiendo las pistas de los animales con los que se topaba llegó al Granni's. Ahí debía de estar. Entró decidida mirando cada rincón hasta percatarse de que Emma tenía un gato en su regazo. Algo brotó de su ser, no sabía si era frustración o celos pero odió esa escena.

-Esa gata es mía-, fue su saludo a la sheriff que disfrutaba de un café y una tostada. Le había estado dando trozos de jamón a la gata.

-¿Tuya por qué?, estaba en la calle, sola y no veo ningún collar.

Becca se mordió el labio, gruñó y se marchó aprisionando sus puños por no dejarse llevar por su instinto, en el mundo animal se hubiese llevado un bocado.

Margaret se cruzó con la pelirroja que la ignoró.

-¡Hola Be…

La puerta se cerró tras de sí, la morena de pelo corto se encogió de hombros y miró a su hija, sentándose frente a ella vio a la gata.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?

-No lo sé mamá, pero no confío en ella.

Margaret había tenido más de una conversación con su hija al respecto y decidió no continuarla.

-¿Y ese gato?

-Estaba en la calle, casi le muerde un perro pero está bien-, Emma dio un sorbo a su café mientras le acariciaba el lomo al animal, la gata parecía dormida, ronroneaba. Sin embargo Regina estaba inquieta por dentro.

-Es precioso-, dijo Margaret.

-Preciosa.

-Ah-, le hizo señas a la camarera.

-Y bien, ¿cuándo vas a volver a hablar con Regina?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, cariño, ¿desde hace cuanto no habláis?

-No lo sé, no creo que me necesite, ahora tiene una nueva amiga…

-Pero las personas no tienen por qué tener solo un amigo.

-Pero sí un mejor amigo…

-Tonterías-, se rió, cruzó sus brazos apoyados en la mesa y la miró más allá de los ojos, su actitud y su instinto maternal le hicieron pensar, -¿qué?-, le dijo Emma molesta; entonces se percató de que todos esos problemas podrían ser fruto de todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, esos sentimientos que guardaba su hija iban más allá, no estaba segura pero algo se lo decía, quizás todo fuese por amor, y no precisamente hacia su futuro marido.

Faltaban tan sólo tres semanas para la boda.

 **Continuará!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 8  
**

* * *

 **Granni's**

Se había enterado de todo, Regina se había enterado de toda la conversación en el regazo de Emma, inclusive el breve comentario sobre el adelanto de su boda con el pirata, deseaba escuchar más pero era hora de volver, temía que Becca hiciera alguna locura, nunca la había notado tan enfadada; lo notó porque los gatos sienten, no sabría decir si eran emociones, ondas magnéticas o electricidad, pero había sentido esa rabia en el interior de su peculiar amiga, y su ronroneo más que por tranquilidad era por miedo. Descendió de las piernas de Emma aprovechando que alguien había dejado la puerta abierta y se escapó.

-¡Eh!-, Emma se levantó de un brinco haciendo tambalear la mesa y tirando al suelo su taza ya vacía. No la pudo seguir.

 _"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué quiere adelantar su boda?, ¿por qué se iba a casar con ese hombre?"_ , a cada salto que daba la gata en aquella carrera tras el olor de Becca sentía una punzada en su alargado y peludo vientre.

El olor la guió hasta su propia casa, entró por una ventana abierta y se encontró a Becca sentada en una de las butacas con las rodillas encogidas y la cara tapada. Cuando escuchó a Regina entrar era demasiado tarde para esconderse.

-Becca-, escuchó en su mente, por sus oídos había entrado un maullido.

La dríade se sentó sobre sus talones y Regina se subió encima de ese mismo butacón. La miró con sus ojos felinos y dijo.

-Quiero ser yo.

Había llegado la hora de devolverla a su estado y, aun apenada, le concedió su deseo. La morena se pasó hacia el sofá y segundos más tarde apareció desnuda y algo sudada sobre él.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu experiencia?-, dijo Becca con atisbo de enfado y los brazos cruzados.

-Ya lo sabes, me viste en el Granni`s…-, dijo encogiendo sus piernas para taparse, se sentía pudorosa.

-Sí, te vi… Es peligroso jugar a ser quien no eres, ¿verdad?, meterte en la vida de los demás…

-Necesitaba verla, y lo sabes.

-No lo sé, sinceramente, no sé nada de ti, no sé si aun quieres a ese bobo que murió o si llevas toda la vida enamorada de Emma Swan, me has contado tanto de tu vida que dudo que tú misma te creas tus palabras…

La morena alzó ambas cejas sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?.

Becca se fue enrabietada a su cuarto.

Llegó la noche y nadie cenó en aquella casa, la mañana del lunes era quieta y silenciosa a pesar de haber empezado la semana.

Regina se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de Henry, Becca estaba dormida. Con sigilo se acercó a ella y la tapó un poco, la ventana estaba semi abierta y entraba un aire fresco mañanero que le erizó el vello de los brazos. Becca abrió los ojos pero al estar dándole la espalda Regina no se percató. La morena se había sentado en una esquina de la cama y había susurrado un lo siento. Pasaron varios segundos de respiraciones tranquilas y Becca se giró inesperadamente. La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días Regina.

Su rostro era bastante distinto al de ayer, se había percatado de que tuvo la rabieta de una niña malcriada y se había arrepentido, eso de consultarlo con la almohada era literal.

-Hola Beck-, su tono era apacible. -¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien-, se incorporó -¿quieres seguir aprendiendo habilidades de dríades?

La morena la escudriñó con la mirada, no sabía si fiarse de ella, o más bien de sí misma, dado la última experiencia. Ese cambio de actitud la había descolado. La pelirroja de ojos verdes comprendió su indecisión. Se puso en pie y se peinó sus rizados cabellos con sus manos.

-Cuando estés lista, avísame.

-Espe…-, Becca había salido ya de la habitación, lo sentía, pero le encantaba haberse de rogar.

-¿Qué me toca aprender hoy?-, dijo Regina más animada desde lo alto de la escalera observando como Becca llegaba al salón.

-Devolver vida.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y siguiéndola a la cocina le preguntó.

-¿A personas?

-No-, se rió. –A la naturaleza, incluso a los animales. Lo de las personas… es un nivel superior hasta para mí.

Regina dejó caer sus hombros, por un momento había sentido que tendría el poder de traer a gente de vuelta de la muerte. Lo había pensado tantas veces, con sus remordimientos a cuestas y cuentas pendientes, pero ni la magia lo había conseguido.

Emma se encontraba desayunando con sus padres en casa ese lunes antes de ir a trabajar. Reconocía que echaba de menos trabajar codo con codo con la alcaldesa, se preguntaba cuándo volvería a su puesto.

-Anoche me encontré con el señor Gold.

Sus padres la miraron.

-Sigue desconfiando de Becca, cree que tiene planes malvados ocultos en su sonrisa de chica buena.

-Emma…-, la madre la reprimió.

Emma bebió un gran sorbo de café para evitar soltar palabras indebidas.

-¿Cuándo vais a dejar a esa chica en paz?, que sea un ser sobrenatural, prácticamente animal, no la hace ser mala.

Mary Margaret, como siempre, la voz de la razón.

Mientras tanto Becca había sacado nuevamente a Regina de casa, -nos vamos al parque.

Regina no entendía por qué le había hecho vestir de blanco, -para sentirte ligada a la naturaleza la paz es primordial-, le había respondido, como si eso le quitara las dudas, Regina se había limitado a asentir. Se había puesto un antiguo vestido blanco que parecía veraniego a pesar de que refrescaba, su encaje se enredaba en los arbustos al salir del parque.

En una zona frondosa ya metidas unos metros en bosque un árbol Tejo de Bermiego milenario les daba la bienvenida, en sus tiempos debía ser majestuoso pero ahora estaba visiblemente muerto, sus ramas colgaban desde alturas peligrosas y resquebrajadas se movían con el viento haciendo una melodía siniestra, imponía solo mirarlo, sin embargo a Becca le transmitía pena y soledad.

No estaban solas, Emma había salido esa mañana antes de tiempo para ir en busca de aquella gata negra que le robó el corazón e investigando entre las ruedas de los coches cercanos a su escarabajo amarillo vio a Regina y su amiguita peligrosa cruzar hacia el parque. Sin duda las había seguido desde una distancia prudencial, habían atravesado el parque y salido hacia el bosque, _"¿qué estarán planeando?"_.

Ya en el bosque las vio sentadas frente a un árbol, con una de las raíces que florecían del suelo entre ellas.

Una frente a la otra, las piernas cruzadas y Becca estirando sus brazos para agarrarse a las manos de Regina, haciéndolas posarse sobre la ancha raíz.

-Este árbol lleva años vivo, aunque esté muerto ha seguido creciendo, en sus orígenes debió de dar unos frutos rojos preciosos. Míralo, su grandeza, su poder, trata de imaginar cómo debía de ser en sus mejores tiempos.

Emma se había escondido tras unos arbustos y escuchaba haciendo esfuerzo la conversación.

-Vamos, hazlo, yo te ayudaré.

La morena alzó la barbilla para observar el árbol y sus ojos permanecieron quietos, inertes, pero en su mente se dibujaban las numerosas ramas del tejo y sus colores vivos. De repente la raíz del árbol que había entre ellas se hundió en la tierra como si de una enorme serpiente se tratara, otras raíces hicieron lo mismo y del tronco madre empezó a surgir salvia y plantas verdes, de sus ramas brotaron pequeñas hojas verdosas que crecían a velocidad vertiginosa, de entre ellas unos frutos rojos aparecieron cogiendo un tamaño similar al de una aceituna.

-¡Lo has conseguido Regina!- la pelirroja la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la abrazó con fuerza, estaba orgullosa. Era el primer abrazo que se daban.

-Eres una diosa-, le dijo sonriente mientras se separaba unos centímetros de su cara algo sonrojada y la miraba a los ojos, entonces su mirada descendió a sus labios sonrientes. -Tienes un potencial increíble Regina- continuó ahora en susurros, susurros que terminaron en los labios de ella, los que besó.

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba sorprendida y a la vez se sentía territorial, unas pirañitas le mordían en el interior, hubiese pagado por estar en el cuerpo de Becca en esos momentos. Miró al suelo de tierra que había bajo sus pies, confusa, desilusionada, pero se recriminó su actitud, tenía que bajar de las nubes y a toda velocidad, iba a casarse en pocas semanas.

Regina se separó de la chica, estaba pensativa. Ante el temor de haberlo fastidiado todo con ella Becca desvió su atención. -¿Quieres probar los frutos del tejo?, a fin de cuentas, los has creado tú.

Le sonrió amigablemente, la morena suspiró relajándose y le devolvió la sonrisa aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar. No es que no le hubiese gustado aquel beso, es que prefería que hubiese sido con otra persona.

-De acuerdo, toma-, se respondió ella misma, tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas para coger un par de pequeños frutos.

La morena sostuvo uno de esos frutos rojos y lo olió, después se lo metió en la boca chupándolo como si se tratara de un caramelo, cada vez con más gula.

-Uhmm, es muy dulce.

-Un manjar, en la antigüedad era la chuchería preferida de los niños.

Se sentaron y se apoyaron en el enorme tronco. Becca había recogido varios frutos y se los había guardado, quizás en algún momento le serían útiles.

-¿Sabías que se dice que este árbol se alimentaba de los muertos y que era símbolo de vida?.

-¿Sí?-, dijo Regina aun con la boca llena degustando aquella fruta.

-Porque se enterraba a los difuntos entre las raíces del árbol con la intención de que éste se alimentara de los muertos.

La morena estaba distraída mirando hacia el cielo, prestando atención a algo que ella no veía. Se sentía ignorada.

-Este árbol es tóxico-, nada.

-¿Por qué siento que lo escucho todo como más ampliado?.

La pelirroja sonrió al saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Es una recompensa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Del árbol, nos recompensa por haberle traído de vuelta a la verdadera vida. Seguramente si comes otro fruto sentirás algo distinto, verás como un tigre, olerás como lo haría un oso…

-Entiendo-, la alcaldesa hizo un gesto con su mano para que mantuviese silencio -oigo como una respiración.

Becca alzó una ceja sonriente y abrió la boca para hablar pero Regina la cortó.

-Y no, no es nuestra respiración.

Emma miró a su alrededor nerviosa. Tiene que tratarse de ella. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí?, tenía que irse y debía hacerlo antes de que la descubrieran. Se alejó varios metros sigilosa entre arbustos y árboles y se giró, desde su posición sólo podía ver que Becca le acariciaba la cara a su amiga, deseó no haberlas seguido.

Por desgracia, ella no tenía un súper oído ahora y se perdió la conversación posterior.

-Perdona por…-, la pelirrojo quería arreglar las cosas.

-Becca, es que…

-Tranquila-, le puso una mano en su hombro y se mostró más comprensiva de lo que se esperaba hasta ella misma, -sé que tu corazón esta en otra parte en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué lo tienes tan claro?-, la morena encogió sus piernas y se distanció un poco, manteniendo su zona de confort intacta.

-No soy tonta Regina. Lo sé por las miradas que le echas a la sheriff, y porque desde que te conozco la nombrado a diario sin darte cuenta. Además…-, gateó por el suelo hacia ella -permíteme decirte que sé lo que sientes y que te da miedo actuar porque ella parece tener la vida hecha, - suspiró, estaba haciendo de celestina de un cuento donde a ella le gustaría ser el príncipe azul, -pero no es así…, y en el fondo lo sabes, si no, ¿por qué crees que querría si no adelantar su boda?.

La morena negó con la cabeza. -No me lo creo-, se puso en pie y le dio la espalda.

-No puedo creer que ella sienta si quiera la mitad de lo que me gustaría por mí, ella está feliz con Hook, y sinceramente Becks, prefiero verla feliz a ser egoísta, no me voy a meter en esa relación, lo siento.

Para entonces sus ojos brillaban tanto que estaba llorando.

-Touché-, apretó los labios resignada. _"Ni conmigo ni son mí, todos deseamos que aquella persona a la que queremos sea feliz…"_

 _ **Continuará!**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 9**

 **Para quitaros el gusanillo subo capítulo nuevo! Es pequeño pero he hecho lo que he podido! la semana que viene sigo ^^**

* * *

Volvieron del bosque prácticamente en silencio, dejando atrás a un tejo grande, hermoso y con varios pájaros posados en sus ramas.

-¿Sabes?, yo antes era la alcaldesa de todo este lugar.

-¿Qué es "alcaldesa"?

-Pues, digamos que es quien toma grandes decisiones y controla todo el pueblo, firma documentos, concierta reuniones,…

-Entiendo, eso es mucha responsabilidad.

-Lo es, pero lo echo de menos.

-¿Y por qué ya no lo eres?

-Quise apartarme un poco de la gente a raíz de la muerte de Robin, aunque hubo muchos problemas tiempo antes y lo dejé un poco de lado, pero lo he estado pensando y quiero volver al trabajo.

-¿Y yo qué?

Regina se detuvo, ya estaban en el parque -¿Tú…?

-Sí, ¿yo que haré sola en casa?

-No lo sé, puedes… podrías intentar…uhmmm-, se quedó pensativa. –Debe de haber mucho trabajo acumulado en el despacho, -¿te gustaría ser mi ayudante?.

Becca sonrió feliz. -¡Genial!, ¿qué tendría que hacer?

-Traerme el café, los documentos que yo te pida, atender al teléfono, coger notas…, te lo explicaré todo.

La pelirroja retomó el paseo.

-Y tendrás un sueldo.

-¿Un sueldo?, ¿es lo que se da en las tiendas para llevarte cosas?

La morena se rió, -más o menos.

Estando en casa Becca dijo que iba al baño, en su lugar fue a su habitación y guardó en un cajón el puñado de frutos rojos que se había llevado. Se quedó con uno en la mano y pasó su lengua por él. Mirándose al espejo notó estaba empezando a tener sueño.

-Perfecto-, ése lo guardó en una cajita de juguetes en miniatura de Henry junto a un papelito donde escribió "da sueño".

 **Martes**

A Emma Swan le despertó el móvil, no con la alarma sino por un mensaje que ponía, "A las 9:00 tenemos reunión en mi despacho. La alcaldesa ha vuelto. R", la rubia se levantó de la cama corriendo, ¡Regina había vuelto a trabajar!, ¡había vuelto!, parecía que las hubiese escuchado ayer mismo hablar del tema. –Love, ¿qué pasa?-, dijo Killian desde la cama. Disimuló su sonrisa y se fue al baño a prepararse la ducha –nada, cariño, duerme-. Al salir de la ducha vio otro mensaje: "Mejor a las 9:30, vamos a desayunar al Granni´s". Emma frunció el ceño mientras se secaba el pelo. _"¿Vamos?"._ Algo le dijo que le esperaba un día muy largo. Se secó y se vistió, no sin antes probarse diferentes camisas. -¿Por qué te miras tanto en el espejo?, ni que fueras a un desfile de modelos-, había olvidado nuevamente al pirata. Lapsus.

-Ah, eh…, por nada-, le sonrió. Hook se giró con el ceño fruncido.

A las ocho y media de la mañana Emma ya estaba saliendo de casa junto a sus padres, David, tal como ella, para ir a la comisaría a trabajar, y su madre tenía papeleos que hacer, sin embargo Emma había sugerido el ir a desayunar al Granni's, porque casualmente, no había nada en la despensa... Casualmente.

-Un café rápido y me voy que el banco está siempre lleno-, dijo Margaret entrando al primera a la cafetería.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que daban a la cristalera y dieron la comanda a la camarera.

A medio desayuno entró Regina. Llevaba un traje negro ajustado, como los que usaba cuando estaba soltera, labios rojos y el pelo suelto y bien peinado.

" _Está espectacular",_ pensó la sheriff, que la veía de frente. Se alegró de verla entrar sola.

La morena los vio al entrar y les saludó de lejos con la mano y una sonrisa de _"es lo que toca, hay que salir de esto";_ se sentó en la barra y sacó de una carpeta varios documentos para leerlos por encima, se había pasado la noche anterior a recogerlos para ponerse al día.

David se percató de que la mirada de Emma había cambiado al ver aparecer a Regina en la cafetería, él mismo reconocía que tenía mucho mejor aspecto, y se alegraba de verla así pero su hija estaba extraña, le lanzó una mirada a su mujer que gesticuló un _"hablamos luego"._ Fue a responderle pero en ese instante entró Becca a la cafetería, vestida con un traje azul marino que claramente era de Regina, su cabello rizado bien peinado y tacones, sus pasos eran inseguros y se tuvo que sujetar a la puerta tras trastabillar, en una de sus manos portaba una carpeta fina azul. La mirada de Emma se turbio y Margaret quiso traerla a la tierra, -Cariño, ¿dónde está tu prometido?.

Sabía que recalcar el "prometido" iba a despertarla de ese charla interna que tenía con ella misma en esos momentos.

-Durmiendo, supongo-, dijo sorbiendo el café sin quitar la mirada a Regina y Becca. Hizo una mueca cuando la pelirroja, ya sentada junto a la alcaldesa le rozó la mano descaradamente al pasarle unos documentos.

David siguió la mirada de su hija y vio a Becca riéndose y haciendo guiños a Regina.

-Vaya, vaya, esa chica está fantástica-, dijo él sin pensar.

-Yo no la veo tan espectacular-, dejó caer Emma casi para sí misma apurándose el café, -y ahora qué, ¿va a trabajar para ella?.

Todos se concentraron en Becca que había dejado caer al suelo, claramente queriendo, la carpeta y ahora se agachaba intentando mostrar su escote a la alcaldesa. _"Qué descaro"_ , pensó la rubia. La camisa que llevaba le hacía realizar su busto, –muy arreglada para ser una simple becaria…-, _"ops, eso debía ser un pensamiento"_ , se sonrojó al ver la mirada asombrada de sus padres. Maldita sea, el café no le estaba sabiendo a nada.

Y entonces, Emma vio su salvación, oportunidad, demostración de que no estaba celosa, Killian Hook había entrado a la cafetería, y antes de que éste si quiera la saludase Emma corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos obsequiándole con un buen beso.

Lógicamente ante los ojos de Regina. La morena fingió que no los había visto y Becca, imprevisiblemente le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena. En este caso había sido un beso en plan "olvida lo que has visto, no tienen futuro", pero Emma lo había visto con el rabillo del ojo.

Killian saludó a Regina y amiguita y sentándose junto a los padres de Emma dijo riéndose de la situación -¿Cómo lleva Regina a su mascota humana?, parecen muy felices.

La rubia tal como se había sentado se levantó mirando su reloj –Yo, lo siento mucho, pero debo ir a trabajar.

Su padre miró la hora –aun faltan quince minutos, ¿Por qué no…

Para entonces Emma se estaba alejando de la mesa, -¡aun tengo la esperanza de encontrar a aquella gata negra!-, se despidió con eso cerrando la puerta de la cafetería.

Becca miró a Regina y Regina a Becca. –La gata negra.

-¿Ves?, si hubieses salido solo a cazar ratones no tendríamos ese problema ahora-, le dijo la pelirroja.

 **Continuará**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 10  
Gracias nuevamente por vuestros comentarios! los leo todos y contesto los que puedo, gracias a los que estáis y no registrados, que me encantaría contestaros y no puedo.  
**

* * *

Normalmente Ruby no utilizaba el móvil, pero había vuelto a Storybrooke después de un tiempo y de lo primero que se enteró fue de la boda de Emma Swan.

-¿Con Hook?, ¿el capitán Hook?

-El mismo-, dijo Bella al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-No lo sé, pero a veces la envidio Ruby.

-¿Por qué?, si sólo le daba al ron y a los chistes malos.

-Es por mi relación con el Gold, Rumple está últimamente más fuera de casa que dentro, ni si quiera por la tienda de antigüedades se está pasando, está con la cabeza en otra parte y me siento sola. Te lo confieso amiga, tengo carencia de cariño.

-Eso se puede arreglar-, bromeó la morena riéndose. -¿Sabes qué te puede venir bien?

Bella sonrió, Ruby había sido una chica con la que no había tenido demasiado contacto pero a veces, cuando estaba sola en la cafetería le daba conversación y se habían hecho medio amigas, al menos era alguien que sabía escuchar, se alegraba mucho de su vuelta.

-Dime, ¿qué es eso que me puede venir bien?, ¿un helado gigante?.

Ruby rió, -No, una fiesta, de chicas, nada de hombres.

-Ah, bueno, eso ya lo voy a tener, este fin de semana. Es la despedida de solteras de Emma.

-¡Voilá!, me apunto, lo pasaremos bien, además, me tienes que poner al día de todo lo que se cuece por aquí. ¿Regina sigue de alcaldesa?

-Sí, y con una mano derecha muy particular.

Ruby alzó las cejas y aunque la morena no podía verla se la imaginó y sonrió, –Sí, se llama Becca, ya te contaré.

Tras la llamada a su amiga Ruby no dudó en pasarse por la comisaría, tenía que ver a la futura esposa del capitán ron.

Al entrar al local David estaba sentado en una de las sillas de oficina con una pila de expedientes desordenados.

-Buenos días.

El joven policía alzó la vista asombrado al reconocer la voz.

-¿Ruby?, eres tú-, se levantó y la abrazó levemente. –Cuánto tiempo.

-Sí, … veo que está todo bien por aquí. Yo venía a buscar a Emma.

-Ha salido a patrullar.

Ruby asintió, -¿hasta qué hora?-, tamborileó con su piernas.

El padre negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca. –Nunca lo sé. A veces está una hora, a veces cinco.

En ese momento la puerta de la comisaría se abrió y entró Mary Margaret que saludó sorprendida a su amiga. Saludos pertinentes y puesta al día express y la loba se marchó dejando a los padres de Emma solos.

-¿Entregaste los documentos?

-Sí, el banco estaba lleno-, se acercó a su marido y lo besó, pero éste mantuvo una posición inquieta, con los brazos en su cintura.

-Y ahora dime Blanca, ¿qué es eso que me tenías que contar y que no quisiste hacerlo delante de nuestra hija?, ¿ella está bien?.

Margaret suspiró recolectando palabras en su cabeza.

 **Mientras tanto, en la calle principal…**

Emma había aparcado en doble fila porque una mujer mayor se había tropezado con una loseta que estaba descolocada en la acera y no podía levantarse. La ayudó a incorporarse y la mujer, agradecida, le juró que no le dolía nada, que su casa estaba cerca. Aun inquieta y tras verla cruzar al otro lado se dirigió a su coche aun pensativa cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Sabes lo que toca este fin de semana verdad?-, Emma se giró asustada y se topó con una Ruby sonriente vestida como era habitual, con poca ropa. Suspiró aliviada y abrazándola le confesó, -te he echado de menos por la cafetería.

-Necesitaba tener un tiempo para mí.

-Lo sé-, Emma agachó la cabeza y recapituló a la primera frase que le había hecho Ruby, -¿qué decías de este fin de semana?

-Bueno, me han dicho que te vas a casar y…

-Ah, la despedida de soltera, es verdad.

-¡Sii!- se animó la morena.

-No tengo ganas Ruby-, dijo la rubia cabizbaja.

-¿Me he perdido algo?, bueno, sé que muchas cosas, entre otras lo tuyo con el capitán Hook pero…

En ese momento un gato negro cruzó la carretera peligrosamente, un coche tuvo que pitar para que apresurara su paso o iba a ser atropellado.

-¿Eres tú?-, se dijo y sin pensarlo dejó a su amiga con la palabra en la boca y corrió hacia el animal que, asustado, había cruzado una hilera de arbustos que daban a un chalet privado, Emma cruzó y observó al animal andando por el césped como si lo conociese, al girarse se percató de que tenía una mancha blanca en el lomo y un rayo de sol le hizo brillar un pequeño collar verde.

-No es ella-, confesó desilusionada.

-¿Ella, quién?-, se acercó su amiga desde atrás olisqueando instintivamente el arbusto donde había pasado el animal.

 **En la comisaría**

Tras un leve resumen David pareció pensativo.

-¿Crees que nuestra hija se echará atrás con la boda?

-No lo sé cariño, yo...-, silencio, -sigo viendo esto muy apresurado, y no me refiero a adelantar la boda, sino a ella misma.

-¿Es porque no te cae bien el novio de Emma?

-Es porque tengo la sensación de que no es la persona adecuada. O será que quiero que encuentre a alguien como tú y no he visto esa sensación en los ojos de nuestra hija.

-Tenemos que darle una oportunidad.

Margaret mintió, desearía no tener que dársela pero no quería entrometerse en la vida de su hija, era decisión suya elegir por donde irá su vida. A pesar de eso no se le quitaba de la mente que todo era por la aparición de Becca en sus vidas, en concreto en la de Regina.

Miró a su marido como si tuviese un pensamiento pecaminoso y desease compartirlo con él.

-¿Qué, Blanca?-, la miró descolocado.

-¿Y sí…, -se humedeció el labio inferior -bueno, ¿qué pasaría si en vez de Killian fuera Regina?

-¿Cómo?

-Me refiero a la boda, son divagaciones mías, pero debido a todo lo que ha pasado algo me dice que nuestra hija no ve a Regina de una manera… normal.

-¿Me estás insinuando a nuestra Emma le gusta Regina?, ¿cómo pareja?

-Aham-. Su pierna temblaba por la emoción y el juego de hipótesis, era como cuando de pequeña se inventaba historias por pequeñas acciones de la gente que veía en la plaza del pueblo.

-Ahora que lo dices…-, David se giró y caminó tras la mesa, -todo esto ¿es por Becca?, ¿está celosa de ella?.

-Es lo que pienso.

David se rió.

-Me cuesta creerlo-, se tocó la nuca y volvió a reírse, –pero…-, miró a la nada, -si así sucediese, si ellas diesen el paso…, yo no me iba a oponer.

-Pensamos igual.

-¿Has visto que padres más modernos somos?, debería de estar orgullosa de nosotros.

Blanca rió.

 **Ayuntamiento**

Regina se había pasado la mañana explicándole a Becca cómo iba su papel allí, qué documento era cada cuál, cómo debía pasarle las llamadas y cómo funcionaba la cafetera.

-Esto es…

-Complicado, lo sé-, le sonrió. –Date tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?-, su voz era pausada y cercana.

Becca asintió y el teléfono sonó.

-Primera llamada, adelante-, Regina señaló con su mano hacia la recepción, que es donde estaría ella. Becca corrió hacia el aparato y descolgó.

-Ayuntamiento de Storybooke, le atiende Becca Matthews-, Regina le había aconsejado ponerse apellido, para parecer más profesional.

-¿Está Regina?-, su voz le era familiar.

-¡Regina es para ti!-, vociferó.

La morena salió de su despacho con los brazos en jarra y gesto serio.

-Aquí no se grita, ¿qué te enseñé hace un momento?

-Ah por los dioses, a traspasar las llamadas, era con esto, ¿verdad?-, señaló a los botones de la base del aparato.

Emma escuchó toda la conversación de fondo.

-No importa, ha sido la primera vez-, atendió a la llamada, -¿Sí?

-Hola Regina.

-¿Emma?

La mirada de Becca se enfureció ¿cómo no la había reconocido?.

-Hola, ¿qué pasa?, ¿va todo bien?

-Sí, sí, tranquila, va todo bien. Solo es que, bueno, solo avisarte de que mi padre se va a pasar por ahí para dejarte los documentos de tráfico.

-Ah, vale-, la voz se le apagó, esperaba algo más... personal, pero claro, ¿qué iba a poder esperar de alguien que se iba a casar con otra persona?. Reconocía que no podía recibir si no ofrecía nada antes, fue la primera vez en que reflexionó sobre Becca en los ojos de Emma, ¿qué pensaría de ella?, ¿qué pensaría que había entre ella y yo?.

La rubia rompió el breve silencio.

-¿Cómo ha ido la vuelta al trabajo?-, la morena sonrió ante la pregunta de Emma y sus ojos parpadearon lento, como cuando quieres saborear una voz, dejarla pasar hacia adentro, una sensación.

-Estamos empezando ahora pero tu llamada ha sido la primera así que, perfecta.

La rubia ladeó su cabeza, ¿me ha dejado caer que mi llamada ha sido perfecta o es cosa mía?. Sintió su corazón palpitar.

La morena miró a Becca, -bueno, tengo que ponerme al día con la pila de documentos que hay sobre mi mesa-, se rió levemente.

" _Me encanta su risa, no sé si lo sabe o si algún día lo sabrá"_ , pensó la rubia.

-De acuerdo, bueno, pues… hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Emm-, sintió que ella tenía sus labios pegados al auricular del teléfono, era como todo más cercano. Por su mente pasó qué sentiría ese teléfono, lo envidiaba, como envidiaba todo lo que ella tocaba. _"Para"_ , se ordenó.

Cuando David llegó al ayuntamiento deseó estar a solas con Regina pero Becca estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado ayudándola a ordenar unos documentos.

-Ahora no puedo pararme David, ¿querías algo más?

-No, solo eso…

No era cierto. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, entre otras, si sentía algo por su hija. Como padre no podía dejar eso pasar, no si su hija misma dudaba de su futuro con aquel pirata, no si iba a ser infeliz. Pero no iba a hacerlo delante de aquella chica que lo miraba con ojos de animal.

 **Continuará!**

Y en el siguiente… ¡la despedida de soltera!, os gustará


	11. Capítulo 11

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 11**

* * *

 **El día D, de Despedida, de solteras**

La sheriff había peleado durante toda la semana para no tener que celebrar esa fiesta, recalcando que si sucedía nada de boys ni cosas raras; al final la convencieron.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?, -preguntó Ruby maquinando algo.

-No lo sé, ¿un pub?

-¿Quieres hacer algo más original?

-¿En qué estás pensado Ruby?

Bella se aproximó a la barra del Granni´s, Ruby había retomado su puesto y le hablaba con los codos apoyados en la barra, desde el otro lado.

-Hablo de ir al bosque-, le respondió la camarera, Bella la miró curiosa.

-¿Al bosque?-, preguntó.

-Sí, llevarnos alcohol, música, juegos, y mirar a la luna como lobas-, aclaró.

-Sería una despedida muy original, además, tenemos el lago-, sugirió Bella.

-Y podríamos bañarnos desnudas y…

-Ruuuby…-, Emma la detuvo.

 **Sábado, atardecer en el bosque.**

Eran pasadas las ocho y las amigas de Emma hicieron acto de presencia, Ruby con leggies y camiseta veraniega, Bella más sobria, vestido negro, Margaret, que venía en el escarabajo con Emma ataviada con pantalones elegantes y chaleco de punto y su hija y protagonista de la noche llevaba un vestido ceñido de palabra de honor donde se veía un bikini blanco atado al cuello.

Emma había estado dudando en invitar a Mary Margaret o no a la despedida, a fin de cuentas, era su madre, pero que tuviese su misma edad y más inocencia que ella la hacía tomar como una amiga más.

Ya estaban todas, bueno, todas menos…

-¿Y Regina?-, preguntó Emma mirando hacia el camino de arena por donde habían llegado esperando ver el Mercedes de la alcaldesa.

-Me dijo que intentaría pasarse un rato-, dijo Ruby.

-Ah-, la decepción en los ojos de Emma llegó a los de su madre y ésta recordó lo que le contó su marido, las miradas son el espejo del alma.

Tomada la primera copa estaban viendo el sol terminar de caer entre los frondosos pinos, Emma recordó que hacía unos días ella estaba en ese mismo bosque, a unos kilómetros, observando a Regina y Becca reviviendo un tejo,… y luego vino el beso. A veces deseaba que sí, que estuvieran juntas esa dríade y Regina, así no podría excusarse en anular la boda y salir de esa relación que no la terminaba de llenar, pero sabía que de eso suceder, verlas juntas, algo en su interior se rompería, tenía que reconocerlo, y por primera vez lo admitía para sí misma, la quería, y no sólo como amiga o como familia, sino como algo más especial.

La brisa cálida, el cielo despejado y anaranjado con tintes azul oscuro, hielo de sobra y un lago precioso, era todo idílico a pesar de apenas estar oscureciéndose el bosque. Las chicas habían hecho una hoguera y llevaban farolillos que decoraban y de paso iluminaban alrededor de ellas, colgados de las ramas de los árboles más bajos.

Nuevo brindis por la futura esposa y sonrisa simulada de la rubia, estaba feliz por tenerlas, pero le faltaba alguien ahí.

Ruby se había quitado la camiseta e iba en bikini por ahí -va siendo hora de darse un baño, ¿no?-, dijo más alegre de lo normal.

-Hay que vigilarla, que Ruby borracha comete locuras-, avisó Margaret aun con el vaso de tubo medio lleno, no solía beber alcohol pero esa noche estaba haciendo una excepción.

Un ruido se oyó a unos metros, parecía madera crujir, -shhh-, mandó guardar silencio la loba. Un nuevo sonido pero éste más cercano, -¡esperad!-, dijo guiñando los ojos y alzando la nariz.

Silencio.

-Solo huelo a hoguera-, se rió y le entró hipo. Todas se rieron y de repente un meloncillo salió de los arbustos y cruzó frente a ellas asustándolas como si en una película de terror estuvieran, a Belle se le derramó la bebida y a Ruby se le pasó el hipo.

-Era un meloncillo-, Bella se rió. –Estás perdiendo tus facultades Ruby-, se metió con ella, la camarera gruñó y sonrió después.

Emma fue a por hielo a la nevera que estaba a los pies de un pino y al abrir la tapa Regina salió desde atrás del árbol -¡bú!.

La rubia dio un brinco hacia atrás con el que a nada estuvo de acabar en el suelo y la morena se rió, -¡Que susto Regina!-, dijo Emma con su mano en el corazón.

La morena saludó a las chicas con la mano y se apoyó en el árbol -Lo siento Emma, mi Mercedes no está para este tipo de caminos, lo dejé aparcado unos metros más arriba y vine andando-, le guiñó un ojo. Emma sonrió y comenzó a recoger cubitos de hielo. La morena pasó por su lado para ir hacia donde las chicas y entonces ella se fijó en que llevaba un vestido rojo con parte de la espalda descubierta y nada debajo.

-¿Cómo lo estáis pasando?

Emma regresó con hielo en varios vasos y le preguntó a Regina qué quería de beber, -lo que tú quieras.

La dejó confusa, -Lo que yo quiera-, se repitió.

Altiva cogió una botella de whisky y comenzó a rellenar un vaso de tubo, un centímetro, dos, medio vaso, -no te pases-, la frenó. Emma sonrió divertida, -dijiste lo que yo quisiera.

-Pero no cuánto-, la alcaldesa se acercó a ella y le quitó el vaso de las manos rozando sus dedos, los notó cálidos.

Pasó media hora y a Margaret ya se le cerraban los ojos, -mamá, ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?.

Margaret abrió los ojos como si el mismo sol hubiese bajado a la tierra y se le hubiese plantado en enfrente, su voz sonaba adormecida, -no te preocupes cariño, no quiero cortarte la fiesta, voy a acostarme en el coche.

-Pero m…

Para entonces su madre ya había puesto el piloto automático al coche, sacado una manta del maletero y abierto la puerta de atrás.

-Pues bien-, Emma apretó los labios inquieta.

-No te preocupes, yo la vigilaré-, le dijo Regina desde el otro lado de la hoguera.

La rubia le sonrió, pudo verle esos ojos marrones con reflejos de llamas ardientes y le pareció la mujer más misteriosa que había conocido.

Ruby había apurado su tercera copa y con una leve dificultad para pronunciar las erres volvió a sugerir lo del baño a lo que Bella la acompañó enseguida, -sí, por favor, necesito flotar en el agua y que me lleve la corriente.

-No seas dramática amiga-, le dijo la loba, aunque claro está, Bella también había bebido, a unos les da por ponerse cariñosos, y a otros por deprimirse.

Una vez en el agua salpicaron a Emma entre risas incitándola a unirse a ellas. La rubia se empezó a subir el vestido justo frente a Regina, ésta, no sabía por qué, o sí, desvió su mirada y se acercó a la orilla a tocar el agua. Giró el cuello lo justo para ver a Emma alejarse hacia la izquierda donde había como una bajada más prominente y se tiró haciendo una bomba. La vio salir a la superficie con sus largos cabellos mojados y aun tenía en su retina ese bikini blanco y esa piel que imaginó sería tersa y suave, y olería a flores silvestres. Pero también tenía la imagen de su trasero que se contoneaba al andar… _"¿Otra vez?"_ , se riñó.

-Vamos Regina, no seas una estirada, tírate al agua-, insistió la morena de largos cabellos y labios rojos.

-No me he traído bikini para tu información-, contestó la alcaldesa arisca, -no sabía que pensabais hacer una pool party o como se diga, -les dijo con los brazos en jarra.

Ruby alzó los brazos, ya con medio cuerpo fuera del agua y todas la miraron.

-No será una despedida de soltera si no hay un striptease-, sugirió picarona.

-¿Qué?, no me voy a desnudar para ti lobita.

Emma miró a Regina con medio rostro hundido en el agua, sus cabellos flotaban alrededor suya y eran iluminados por la hoguera y los farolillos. _"¿Y para mí?"_ , pensó.

Rendida, Ruby se sumergió en el agua y al salir comenzó a salpicar a Bella entre risas, era como dos niñas chicas.

Emma observó a la morena apoyada en el capó de uno de los coches bebiendo sola, salió del agua y la morena la miró de arriba a abajo.

La rubia se agachó a coger una de las toallas y se rodeó el cuerpo con ella, se aproximó a Regina y colocó su aun húmeda mano en su brazo –vamos Regina, hazlo por mí-, le dijo mirándola a los ojos con gesto infantil, -vamos, es nues…, es mi noche-, la misma Emma frunció el ceño por lo que casi decía.

Regina podía ver el rubor de sus mejillas, pero era más por el alcohol que por su frase, o eso pensaba.

-De acuerdo-, dijo con voz cercana, -pero…-, se miró el vestido, era ajustado por arriba y vaporo por debajo.

Emma lo comprendió pero el alcohol que llevaba en vena le quitó importancia –es igual, luego lo secas en la candela-, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia la orilla donde ella se había tirado, -ven conmigo-.

Ambas cayeron al agua provocando un tsunami a pequeña escala en la orilla, todas acabaron riéndose. La zona no tenía gran profundidad y donde estaban Ruby y Bella se tocaba el suelo.

-Habéis enfurecido a Poseidón-, dijo Ruby algo ida, el vaivén del agua en su estómago relleno de ron y cocacola le estaba subiendo más la borrachera.

La morena nadó un poco lago adentro. –Regina no te elejes mucho, que ya no se ve nada-, le advirtió Emma. Verla ahí sola engullida en la oscuridad del lago le despertaba terror, _"¿y si le pasa algo?",_ se decidió a seguirla.

Llegó un momento en el que si miraba arriba veía estrellas, si miraba atrás al fondo la hoguera, y si miraba al frente…nada.

-¿Regina?, ¿dónde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Regi…-, algo le rozó la pierna.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿y si había un monstruo del lago Ness allí y no lo sabían?

-¡Regina!, ¿me oyes?-, volvió a gritar.

Algo como afilado le rozó la zona d las lumbares y se giró asustada mientras trataba d mantenerse a flote.

Estaba asustada, _"¿pero quién le mandaría…"_

De repente algo salió a flote justo tras de sí haciéndola gritar y espantar a un ganso que navegaba a pocos metros. –era Regina

La morena se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Eras tú?, ¿has sido tú todo este rato?

La morena volvió a reírse , –si…

-Es decir, tú me has tocado la pierna.

-Aham

-Y la espalda-, quiso comprobar.

-Sí-, se rió.

Emma suspiró, -por Dios, menos mal, pensaba que había un monstruo marino o algo.

-Emma, Emma, aquí el único monstruo marino soy yo-, le salpicó de agua tanto que la hizo toser, se volvió a reír.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, reconocía que a pesar de haber pasado pavor al imaginarse en las fauces de un cocodrilo monstruoso le había gustado ver a esa Regina bromista que desconocía.

-¿Para eso nadaste hasta aquí?-, señaló hacia la hoguera para que viese la distancia a la que estaban.

-Puede...-, sonrió, a pesar de todo ella también había bebido.

-Qué, ¿volvemos?

Ya en la orilla encontraron a Ruby sentada fuera con las piernas dentro del agua y Bella tumbada de costado junto a la hoguera, con actitud más seria.

-¿Ya os habéis cansado de jugar?-, dijo Regina aun en el agua.

-Nos apetecía otra copa-, dijo la mujer de Rumple mostrando una copa llena. Ruby la miró y sacando los pies del agua se sentó junto a ella- ¿quieres hablar?, estás seria por Gold ¿verdad?.

Regina y Emma seguían en el agua una junto a la otra, pero esta vez donde tocaban pie. La morena se recogió el pelo mojado en una cola, Emma se fijó en su escote, sus pezones marcados en el vestido rojo y sintió un calor en su vientre a pesar de haberse levantado una pequeña brisa.

Necesitó alejarse un poco de ella y se fue hacia la parte por donde se tiró, que cubría algo más el agua, y apoyando sus codos fuera del agua y agitando sus piernas cual sirena miró a sus amigas, algo le decía que Regina la estaba mirando en ese momento. Se sentía ruborizada.

Pasó un minuto, -¿estás bien?

Emma no esperó tenerla justo tras de sí y soltando sus brazos sin quererlo se sumergió en el agua.

Al salir a la superficie tenía a la morena justo en frente -¿te encuentras bien?-, le dijo acercándose a ella para tocarle la frente pero Emma nadaba lentamente hacia atrás hasta toparse con tierra.

-Estoy perf…, o no-, se tocó la nuca, -vale, ahora no.

Se le había enredado el cabello en las raíces que asomaban por ese pequeño muro de tierra que le había servido de trampolín antes.

-¿Me hablas en serio?-, la morena se rió por la situación.

-Muy graciosa, pero necesito tu ayuda-, le pidió dándose tirones y viendo que no podía alejarse de las ramitas.

-A ver, déjame.

La morena nadó hasta estar junto a Emma y se asomó, desde el lateral no podía ver bien por el resto de las raíces, tocó la rama problemática pero no tenía buen ángulo ni visibilidad, -no puedo hacer nada desde aquí-, silencio, -dame un momento.

Asomó medio cuerpo fuera del agua dejando a Emma la visión de su trasero bajo aquel vestido, prohibido mirar a la derecha o correría el riesgo de ser tocado. Apretó los puños para impedirlo.

Regina le había pedido uno d los farolillos a Ruby, que no dejó ni un segundo la conversación que mantenía con Bella ni su vaso de tubo.

La morena fue testigo de lo complicado que era iluminar y desenredar a la vez si tenía encima que tratar d mantenerse a flote.

-¿Estás bien Regina?-, preguntó al verla agotada.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo es que …, si no nado me hundo un poco-, se rió junto a su oído y Emma se ruborizó, -soy más bajita que tú...

La rubia miro a su entorno tratando de pensar una solución y lo que se le vino a la mente era… peligroso.

-¿y si…

Su amiga se separó y se puso frente a ella para atenderla mejor.

-¿Y si…-, repitió Regina, esperando la respuesta.

-Ven.

La rubia la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si hasta poder tocarle ambas piernas, –rodéame con ellas-, le dijo con la voz seria.

-¿Quieres que me suba a horcajadas?-, aclaro la morena con tono incrédulo pero juguetón, el alcohol de nuevo.

-Si no queda otra…, así evitaré que te ahogues el día de mi despedida de soltera.

 _"No debí nombrar la palabra despedida"_ , se recriminó Emma, pero al contrario de lo que parecía Regina había omitido eso, y estaba escalando el cuerpo de Emma con cuidado, la rubia se estaba agarrando el cabello con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sujetaba el farolillo. Daba gracias a su altura y que aunque fuese de puntillas, podía mantenerse en pie.

Sentir cómo sus piernas rodeaban su cuerpo la hizo hiperventilar, _"por favor que termine rápido o voy a hacerlo, con ella, aquí, y varias veces"_ , pensó la rubia. Sintió cuánto alcohol llevaba en sangre tras ese pensamiento calenturiento.

Lo disimulaba muy bien, pero a la morena el temblaban las manos, más aun cuando sintió su cuerpo resbalarse y una mano de Emma bloqueó la caída apoyándose en la parte baja de su trasero. Sus brazos rodeaban sus hombros y su pecho tocaba el lugar donde está su corazón, lo notó latir aceleradamente y sonrió. _"Si alguna vez fuese mío..."_

Peleó contra aquella raíz desenredándole el cabello como si estuviera manejando los cables de una bomba, una tan calurosa como el cuerpo de Emma, su piel era tal y como la había imaginado, tersa y suave, por un momento deseo que se le enredara el pelo de nuevo una y mil veces, _"qué cruel"_ , se dijo.

-¡Y lo conseguí!-, dijo echándole todo el pelo por encima de sus hombros tapándole el torso, -mira, ahí los tienes, sanos y salvos, bueno, salvos del todo no-, se rió olvidando que aún seguía a horcajadas d ella.

-Uhmmm que bien, gracias, gracias-, dijo con voz placentera. _"Muy mal señorita Swan"_ , pensó la alcaldesa.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, en el fondo ninguna de ellas deseaba salir de aquella nube en la que estaban, ese contacto, ese feeling, era como una energía que unida se hacía más fuerte.

La morena sonrió triste y le acarició el cabello que flotaba frente a ella como desenredándolo, lo peinaba con sus dedos, notando los mechones suaves y rubios deslizarse entre ellos. Era una forma de controlarse y la rubia sintió que estaba entrando en una calle sin salida, no había vuelta atrás, no podía estar tan bien junto a ella, era más sueño que realidad. La morena tenía su batalla interior también, pero cuando vio que Emma se disponía a abandonar ese "momento mágico" entre ellas no quiso dejarlo escapar, la agarró de la barbilla y la besó. A Emma eso le pilló de improvisto pero era algo que deseaba tanto que en lugar de separarse lo siguió. Le correspondió con ansias y deseo y ahora era ella la que estaba a horcajadas en ese cuerpo que le llamaba a gritos. Se saborearon, sus lenguas, sus labios, sintiendo que era lo correcto, que eran ellas dos, todo era especial hasta que la morena entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y palpó el anillo de prometida.

Casi como le diese alergia se separó de ella recuperando el aliento y con la mirada consternada.

La rubia aun tenía la boca semi abierta, como deseosa haber continuado, sus ojos siguieron la mirada de los de Regina, hacia su mano, el anillo. Fue como si la realidad hubiese llamado a la puerta de un mundo de fantasía para llevarla de vuelta.

-Creo que…, me voy a ir a casa, no me encuentro bien-, dijo Regina saliendo del agua.

Despidiéndose con la mano de Ruby y Bella, omitiendo sus preguntas de ¿por qué te vas?, se marchó camino arriba y sin mirar atrás, con el vestido mojado y los zapatos en la mano, como si fuese el paseo de las penas y la melancolía, martillándose con preguntas de _"¿cómo he podido olvidar esto?, ¿el por qué estoy aquí?",_ llegó a su coche decaída y se puso a llorar sobre el volante.

 **Continuará!**

 **Chicas, éste has sido más largo porque tardaré un poco en actualizar, por suerte a mi pareja le han dado días de vacaciones porque es fiesta de nuevo xD y podemos estar juntos! ^^ entonces no estoy ni en mi casa, he actualizado ahora y ya la semana que viene continúo, el lunes a ser posible, ok? Buen fin de semana!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 12**

* * *

Era domingo de dulce de leche en el Granni`s, con cada café o batido obsequiaban, a elegir, entre en varios dulces de leche, era una vez al mes y Emma siempre llevaba a Henry.

La sheriff no podía negar que estaba muerta, la resaca era una mala amiga, y aunque en sus escasas borracheras cuando dormía lo hacía 12 horas seguidas, esa noche había estado dándole vueltas en la cama a lo sucedido con Regina, sintiendo aun sus labios sobre los suyos acompañados de una jaqueca enorme, las vueltas en la cama se convertían en remordimientos cuando se topaba con el cuerpo de su pareja, que inocente dormía a su lado entre ronquidos y carraspeos.

-Un batido de vainilla y para mí un capuchino-, pidió Emma a la camarera. Su padre le había preguntado si prefería que él llevase a Henry a desayunar, y así la dejaba descansar, pero la sheriff lo había rechazado, era tradición y su hijo era lo más importante para ella. Además, Mary Margaret estaba con la barriga mala y qué mejor ayuda que la de su marido.

–Dale besos a la abuela, abuelo-, le había dicho Henry antes de salir de casa. -¿Tu madre bebió mucho anoche?-, le preguntó a Emma en el rellano.

-Para nada, pero ya sabes, cuando una está desentrenada…-, bromeó con sorna.

-Claro, y tú si lo estás, ¿tú no decías que odiabas el ron?, antes de conocer a Hook no te gustaba.

La cafetería se estaba llenando y entre tanta gente Emma vio entrar a Becca. Ella se aproximó a la barra y se hizo hueco entre la gente para pedir, una vez la atendieron se giró para ver a la muchedumbre, y entre ésta vio a Emma y a su hijo. A pesar de querer evitarse era demasiado tarde y sus miradas se cruzaron. Becca sonrió a la fuerza, se giró un segundo para indicarle a la camarera que iba a estar ahí al lado y caminó hacia Emma.

-Buenos días-, dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Becca?

A Henry le pareció algo descortés por parte de su madre no haberle devuelto el saludo.

-He venido a por el desayuno, Regina no está para salir de casa-, se rió.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?-, preguntó el chico.

-Lo que a cualquiera que sale de fiesta le pasa el día siguiente, se llama resaca.

-Sé que es una resaca, no soy un niño-, dijo el chico echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba que lo tomasen como tal.

Emma la interrogó con la mirada pero luego pensó en cómo Regina se había marchado de la despedida, quizás lo que le pasase fuese algo más interno que físico.

-Además, está confusa porque no recuerda nada de anoche, ¿qué le diste de beber sheriff?

-¿Qué?-, la rubia miró apurada a su hijo.

-No bebió tanto.

-Pues no lo parecía cuando llegó a casa-, se rió colocando su mano en la nuca.

" _No recuerda nada de ayer, fantástico"_ , pensó la rubia.

-¿Y seguro que no recuerda nada?

-Sólo algunas partes, me contó algo de una nevera y del monstruo del lago Ness.

La rubia frunció el ceño, cada vez más confusa mientras su capuchino, o lo que quedaba de él, se enfriaba del todo.

La camarera llamó a Becca y ésta tuvo la excusa para irse, tras soltar la bomba, y dejar a Emma hecha un caos.

-Salúdala de mi parte-, le dijo la rubia desde su asiento. -¡Y de la mía!-, pidió Henry. La pelirroja asintió con dos bolsas de papel en las manos.

El chico se quedó pensativo y apurándose su segundo dulce le preguntó a su madre, -¿es tan fácil perder la memoria con el alcohol?

-No, no del todo Henry, pero a veces pasa. Tanto si bebes mucho de sopetón o como si no lo haces nunca, cada cuerpo es un mundo.

Silencio.

-Espero que mi madre esté bien.

-Y yo.

Emma dudaba de las palabras de Becca, pero dudaba más de las de Regina, ¿sería verdad todo eso de la memoria?, ¿o se lo había inventado para no meterse en problemas?, ambas cosas le dolían por igual.

Becca llegó a la mansión Mills tras un paseo de diez minutos donde su mente le daba vueltas a qué había pasado en la despedida de soltera. Efectivamente, Regina le había dicho a ella que no recordaba nada, era un escudo para omitir la verdad, y ni a Becca le había permitido conocerla.

Killian Hook no había tenido despedida de soltero, pero porque no tenía nadie con quien celebrarla, David tenía que quedarse con Henry y no iba a llevar al pequeño a un bar de mala muerte del barrio de Hoth, que era donde Hook quería ir. Ese bar era para gente como él, gente a la que no le importaba beber hasta acabar con la ropa manchada y rota y despertarse en el suelo del baño. Claro que si hacía eso delante de su suegro la imagen que iba a dar iba a ser nefasta. Echaba de menos a su hermano Liam, con él hubiese ido, jugado al billar y bailado con las gogós.

 **Tres días antes de la boda**

Lo tenía decidido, no podía ser egoísta sólo por haberse encaprichado de su dueña, Becca se plantó en la comisaría del pueblo y tras ver que estaba vacía escuchó ruido en el baño. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta de entrada a él observó en silencio a Emma lavarse la cara. La pelirroja iba a marcharse, tras meditarlo, de Storybrooke, pero antes quería despedirse de la sheriff.

-Hola.

Emma vio el reflejo de la pelirroja en el espejo y su gesto se tornó serio.

-Hola-, se giró sacudiendo sus manos húmedas en su pantalón vaquero.

-He venido a despedirme.

-¿Ya te vas?

Asintió.

Emma se acercó a ella, -pensaba que ibas a venir a la boda.

Sonrió.

-La verdad es que vine porque quería decirte algo.

La rubia se acercó a ella con los brazos en jarra.

-Suéltalo-, a Emma le enervaba el juego de adivinanzas de la druida. Prefería ir al grano.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la cabaña que Regina me preguntó si yo recordaba todo lo que había vivido siendo Becca la dulce perrita labradora?

La rubia asintió lenta y desconfiada omitiendo lo de "dulce perrita" ya que en el fondo sí se lo había parecido. -Pues bien, no sólo me acordaba de todo, si no que en estos momentos pienso que hay algo que debes saber, y que si no va a ser por mí no lo vas a saber jamás-, silencio.

–Quiero que sepas que si hago esto es porque quiero que mi dueña sea feliz.

Pasó por su lado llevándola a la sala de descanso.

-Se puede decir que me sé la vida de la alcaldesa al completo, y eso incluye sus miedos y sus sentimientos; cada noche era una página nueva en el libro de la vida de Regina Mills-, afirmó orgullosa.

La rubia alzó las cejas con esto último. No se imaginaba a Regina exteriorizando tanto sus sentimientos, pero claro está, le hablaba a un perro.

-¿Y bien?-, preguntó Emma impacientándose.  
-No sabes por dónde voy, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no-, respondió tajante.

-Respóndeme a esto, ¿estás enamorada de verdad de este tal Killian Hook?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada-, se hizo la interesante y se giró mirando por la ventanita de la sala, el sol brillaba y la gente paseaba con bolsas en sus manos, el consumismo de esa sociedad le decepcionaba.

Emma carraspeó molesta y sacó a Becca de sus reflexiones, ésta la volvió a mirar -Pero no me contestas, ¿lo estás o no?.

Silencio.

Los ojos de Emma mostraban sin quererlo el caos que debía de tener en su mente. Ante el silencio reinante Becca salió de la sala y se dispuso marcharse de la comisaría cuando…

-Espera, no te vayas-, Emma la alcanzó, Becca disfrutaba haciéndose de rogar.

-Déjalo pasar, será lo mejor, no quiero arruinarle la boda señorita Swan-, dijo y se rió.

-¿Arruinármela por qué?.

La rubia no paraba de desviar su mirada hacia la puerta, sabía que su padre estaba de patrulla, y la recepcionista enferma, pero cualquiera podía entrar así que la cogió del brazo y la llevó de nuevo a la sala de descanso.

-Contéstame, ¿por qué piensas que podrías arruinarme la boda?

-Porque quizás-, dijo sentándose en uno de los taburetes- … lo que te diga cambie tu forma de ver las cosas.

-¿Cómo piensas que puede pasar eso?.

Se acabó, Becca se había aburrido de jugar a poli y ladrón, era divertido pero hasta cierto punto.

-Tu amiga empezó a salir con ese ladrón porque no soportaba verte Hook, todo ese asunto del tatuaje era secundario, ella sabía que toda la orden de caballeros poseía un tatuaje igual, era el sello de su estandarte.

-Entonces, ¿Robin y ella no eran almas gemelas?

Becca negó con la cabeza, -ni de lejos. Empezaron a salir y tiempo después ella le cogió cariño e incluso lo llegó a querer, pero nunca como a ti…

Emma abrió la boca estupefacta.

-No me lo creo, ¿estás hablando en serio?, sé que ella me aprecia porque soy la madre de su hijo, pero a esos niveles que dices me cuesta creerlo…

-Te aprecia más de lo que jamás habrás podido imaginar-, repitió la dríade, misteriosa.

Emma se puso nerviosa, mucha información y pensamientos nuevos de repente, sin embargo no quiso mostrar sus cartas porque su jugada no era buena, Becca era muy perspicaz. La miró a los ojos y reconoció que había una pregunta que le corroía el alma desde hacía tiempo.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa y sé sincera por favor, ¿os habéis acostado?

Becca sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, ¿y sabes por qué sucedió?, porque ella pensaba que te había perdido para siempre al verte en los brazos de ese hombre al que odiaba, estaba deprimida y yo simplemente la consolé.

-Dices que soy muy importante para ella, ¡pero ella a mí nunca me ha dicho nada1, ni si quiera insinuarlo.

-¡Porque piensa que es un cero a la izquierda sheriff! Detrás de esa fachada de evil queen que puede con todo es un cachorrito que necesita amor, créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

La rubia no paraba de dar vueltas por el despacho mirando las paredes, un corcho con notas y algún cartel, una pila de revistas.

-Piénsatelo, párate y piensa aquí ahora mismo si ves un futuro al lado de ese pirata, al que he visto poco, lo sé, pero con lo poco que he visto y lo mucho que he oído a Regina me cae mal, lo siento, no puedo ser parcial.

Eso le había molestado a la joven.

-¿Sabes Becca?-, se alejó y abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso, -hiciste mal en venir, sal.

-Eso es, moléstate.

-Sal por donde has venido- , le señaló la puerta, ya irritada. La verdad duele.

-¡Bien! Si te molesta, ¡es que hay sentimientos! Y si hay sentimientos, ¡hay futuro!.

-Becca o te vas de aquí ahora mismo…

" _Es la hora",_ se dijo la druida.

Sin previo aviso para Emma se abalanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca con su mano derecha, en su palma contenía uno de los frutos del tejo, le tapó la nariz para obligarla a tragarlo, ella era fuerte como un tigre y la rubia no podía hacer nada por detenerla. A los segundos Emma dejó de forcejear y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Ya dormida Becca le dio otro de los frutos, uno que la haría olvidar esa conversación y que ella estuvo en la comisaría. Todo tenía un por qué.

* * *

 **Continuará!**

 **El siguiente capítulo será el último** **¡perdonad la tardanza!**


	13. Capítulo 13 FINAL

**Título: La mascota Capítulo 13 FINAL**

 **Espero que os guste! Le he puesto mucha ilusión al final de este fic, espero no defraudaros.**

 **Agradecimientos: a todas las que habéis estado siguiéndome en éste y otros fics, animándome a escribir y comentando (a los que están registrados y a los que no, os los agradezco por igual ^^)**

* * *

Becca había disfrutado haciendo de psicóloga con Emma, quería darle el visto bueno a quien le parecía el verdadero amor de su amiga y saber si de verdad sentía algo por ella o era un juego, solo le hizo falta ver sus ojos y sus labios temblorosos para darse cuenta de lo que la sheriff sentía. No quería interferir en las decisiones de ellas dos, eran adultas, sin embargo, sabía una cosa, y era que, una simple fruta no iba a borrarle la memoria para siempre, solo tenía que sentarse y esperar.

Margaret quería ser la encargada de peinar a su hija en su gran día a pesar de ella tener sus ojos coronados con dos ojeras; los nervios y las indirectas que le lanzaba eran descarados.

-¿Estás segura de esto, cariño?-, le comenzó a poner unas orquillas transparentes bajo el cabello. –Aun estás a tiempo.

En el espejo de su habitación pudo ver la mirada inquieta de su primogénita reflejada. Se juraba que si veía a su hija dispuesta a echarse atrás, aunque fuese en la misma iglesia, ella misma se pondría en pie cuando el sacerdote hiciese la pregunta de rigor a los presentes.

 **Tres noches antes,**

así como Becca se había despedido de Emma esa mañana, a Regina le había dejado varias indirectas desde hacía varios días, indirecta con respecto a que no viviría por mucho más tiempo allí, volvería con los suyos y crecería como druida.

Había soñado en varias ocasiones con un cervatillo atascado entre ramas junto a un río que crecía y crecía y se iba desbordando, algo le decía que quizás hubiese problemas allá de donde ella venía y había tomado la decisión de dejar eso que tanto estaba disfrutando, esa vida nueva, para volver con los que la vieron crecer entre arbustos y tierra removida.

 **Día de la boda,**

en la mansión Mills Regina se alisaba el pelo de mitad hacia arriba y lo ondulaba de mitad hacia abajo. Lo hacía metódicamente, como si se estuviese preparando para la cita de su vida. Aunque su mirada reflejaba lo contrario.

A sus espaldas, en su habitación reposaba sobre un perchero de suelo una chaqueta blanco hueso sobre un pantalón negro de pitillo, colgado de un lateral un collar de plata tipo torque, y en el suelo unos tacones con puntera plateada.

-Veo que al final has elegido el traje que te dije-, apareció Becca desde atrás con un vestido vaporoso de estar por casa.

Regina se giró.

-Así es-, miró a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal el pelo?.

Frunció el ceño más bien por preocupación.

-No solía echar tanto tiempo arreglándome el pelo desde que vivía en el Bosque encantado y viajaba en carruajes negros.

Colocó sus brazos sobre su cintura, llevaba un pijama blanco, miró su reloj de muñeca.

-Aun tienes tiempo.

Becca le sonrió.

 **Casa de los charming**

En el espejo que Margaret había sacado de su cuarto al salón Emma se giraba observándose el traje por detrás.

-¿No te parece demasiado escotado por detrás?

Su madre supo que todo para ella iba a ser una excusa, pero su hija necesitaba aprender una lección: las decisiones tienen que ser tuyas, nadie debe de tomarlas por ti.

-Estás perfecta cariño. _"Pero no para quien de verdad quieres estarlo"_ , pensó.

Su hija suspiró.

 **Tres días antes de la boda,**

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?, ¿cuándo estuvieses allí fuera con el portal ya abierto?

Regina estaba molesta porque en tres días iba a perder a alguien a quien amaba y en unas horas a una buena amiga.

-Lo siento, pero quería evitar esto Regina-, Becca le apretó el hombro. –Quiero volver y ver que todo está bien por allí.

-Si yo eso lo respeto, pero has estado haciendo cosas a escondidas cuando yo podía haberte ayudado.

-Sabes que solo el señor Gold tiene el poder de abrir el portal del tejo y de encantar objetos como este anillo-, le mostró un anillo de zafiros azules en el interior de una caja de madera de caoba- así podré usarlo de llave para volver.

Gold, no sabía cómo siempre estaba metido en todo, y no entendía cómo había pasado de desconfiar de Becca a ayudarla, pero eso era lo de menos.

Regina se giró y miró por la ventana las nubes de algodón moverse rápidamente por el viento, el sol iba y venía tapado por ellas.

-Te echaré de menos-, apoyó su brazo en el marco de la ventana. Su frente presionó su antebrazo aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Becca se acercó por detrás y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

-No es un hasta siempre.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Lo sé-, apretó su cintura y la morena se giró teniéndola frente a frente. –Has sido una buena compañía todo este tiempo.

-Y una buena mascota.

Regina afirmó con sonrisa triste.

-También.

-Quédate con lo bueno, y con lo que está por venir-, le guiñó un ojo y le dio la espalda.

La morena la observó pensativa.

 **LA BODA**

Y ahí estaba, aquella iglesia de madera que parecía un castillo medieval, era la única de ese tipo en Stoybrooke, y estaba esa mañana repleta de gente. Emma tamborileaba su tacón en el suelo del coche de su padre, temía salir. La poca gente que estaba aun fuera de la iglesia apagaba fugazmente sus cigarros y se metía en el edificio.

David abrió la puerta de su hija para que ésta saliera. La cola de su vestido se dejó caer sobre el pavimento, a continuación lo hizo sus tacones blancos y el resto de su vestido.

Su cuello lo decoraba una fina gargantilla de plata con un cisne tallado en oro blanco. Su vestido era palabra de honor acorpiñado hasta la cintura donde se abría en una falda larga con esmeraldas minúsculas.

David le cogió de la mano y la observó de arriba abajo –estás radiante hija mía.

-Papá, eso no me ayuda.

Su padre rió.

Cerró la puerta del copiloto del coche y le dio las llaves a un jovencito con traje azul marino y borlas rojas.

David le ofreció el brazo a su hija y ésta se apoyó en él, ascendieron las escaleras hasta la puerta de la iglesia donde reinaba un silencio y el sonido de algunos flashes. Una música a piano comenzó a escucharse.

" _Llegó el momento",_ se dijo Emma.

Algunas caras conocidas empezaron a vislumbrarse entre la multitud, caras como la de la abuela del Granni's, la Madre Superiora o el cartero al que veía todas las mañanas. Todos sonreían como si fuese un anuncio de dentífrico. Emma se sintió cohibida ante tantas miradas, nunca le gustó ser el foco de atención de la gente.

También estaba Ruby que le sonrió misteriosamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante señalando hacia el otro lado de los bancos. Entonces la vio. Regina, estaba casi irreconocible, acostumbrada a verla de negro con un abrigo de paño, ese traje blanco y ese peinado, estaba radiante, la imaginaba en la portada de una revista de moda. Regina le sonrió, pero aunque los labios lo mostraban su mirada no los acompañaba, _"lo siento"_ , pensó Emma, sin saber por qué se disculpaba con ella. Siguió los pasos lentos de su padre y volvió a mirarla, pero dejó de verla, una imagen de Becca en la comisaría apareció ante sus ojos. _"Te aprecia más de lo que jamás habrás podido imaginar"_ , la oyó decir. Volvió a la iglesia y su interminable pasillo, vio a los enanitos que saludaron cronometradamente a la vez. De nuevo en su mente otro flash, _"piénsatelo, párate y piensa aquí ahora mismo si ves un futuro al lado de ese pirata"_ , por primera vez miró al frente y vio a lo lejos a Killian junto al sacerdote. ¿Era él?, vestía un traje de chaqueta negro y se había afeitado, para ella era un desconocido, no sabía por qué se imaginaba verlo como siempre. Y como un clip que se escapa y deja sueltos cientos de folios que los lleva el viento Emma recuperó todos los recuerdos olvidados de la conversación con Becca. Su mirada estaba ausente en esos metros que la separaban del altar obviando los saludos de los más allegados, los de su propia madre y su hijo Henry.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?-, le preguntó el chico a su abuela. Emma había pasado por su lado mirando a Killian directamente como si no le importara nadie más, se sintieron ignorados menos por David, que escudriñaba la mirada de su hija -¿estás aquí?-, le susurró antes de dejarla en el centro y colocarse en un lado del altar. Ella asintió y tragó saliva aceptando la mano de Killian que la guiaba hacia su posición.

Regina los observó desde su sitio, cinco filas atrás. Había llegado tarde por culpa de Becca, ya que había descubierto sin querer las frutas del tejo que su amiga pelirroja guardaba en un cajón.

-¿Por qué tienes esto?

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-, le había quitado los frutos de la mano enfadada.

Sin embargo confesó a sí misma que no sólo se había sentado tan lejos por aquello, que fue la excusa idónea en el momento perfecto; sino por miedo, temía que al ver a Emma dando aquel paso ella misma se derrumbara, Emma la viese llorar, parasen la boda por ella, y todos la odiaran, de nuevo.

Y empezó la retahíla de –Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar…

Lo de siempre, bueno, no la boda típica, de hecho Regina nunca pensó que vería casarse a Emma Swan, después se hicieron amigas y sintió algo, y si se la imaginaba de blanco no era frente a un pirata al que detestaba, más tarde se habían besado, y ese traje lo llevaba ella también en su mente. Derramó una lágrima que secó hábilmente.

Emma miraba a los ojos de Killian y no lo reconocía, sin barba, arreglado, sonriente, perfumado, aunque esa sonrisa le era más real que la que había visto en Regina. Giró su rostro hacia el público buscando su cara entre tantas _"¿estás enamorada de verdad de ese tal Killian Hook?"_ , rememoró totalmente autista a todo y todos.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?-, le susurró Hook tiernamente cogiéndole de ambas manos.

La boda siguió su curso,

-Si hay alguien de los presentes que se oponga a este enlace que hable ahora o calle para siempre-, sentenció el sacerdote.

Silencio.

Margaret miró instintivamente hacia donde estaba Regina, como esperando algo. Ruby hizo lo propio junto a Bella. _"Cuanta presión",_ pensó la morena, pero no iba a dar el espectáculo, no era solo ella, y Emma debía de tomar la decisión correcta en el momento correcto y ya era demasiado tarde, si después de aquel beso no lo tenía claro, ella no iba a hacer nada.

-Bien-, el cura alzó su mano para finiquitar la boda cuando Emma a voz de pronto e inesperadamente para todos negó con la cabeza, nerviosa se acercó a su prometido y le dijo en voz entrecortada –lo siento Killian, no puedo-, se recogió la cola del vestido con las manos y bajó corriendo como un resorte por el lateral del altar, omitiendo el pasillo donde el cámara ocupaba el espacio, no iba a ofrecerle un primer plano de su rostro atemorizado ni a él ni a la gente. Murmullos y comentarios de fondo y Margaret se levantó de su asiento para seguir a su hija pero David la frenó. –Voy yo.

Se escucharon unos tacones ligeros acercándose.

-No, voy yo-, Regina apareció con la respiración agitada y el brazo estirado, frente a ellos, impidiéndoles seguir a su hija.

-Dejadme ir-, los miró con ojos brillantes –por favor.

Margaret y su marido se miraron unos segundos que a Regina se le hicieron eternos, observaron que Killian había bajado del altar y se había sentado en uno de los escalones y asintieron, ellos debían hablar con él y a fin de cuentas, su hija no se iba a escapar, en la dirección en la que había huido sólo estaba el torreón con el campanario.

La morena ascendió las escaleras por donde antes había subido Emma preguntándose a cada paso qué le había sucedido para necesitar huir, no podía esperanzarse con que había sido por ella, basta de egocentrismos. En uno de los escalones algo brillante llamó su atención. Se agachó a recogerlo y observó la gargantilla, el cisne que colgaba de la cadena, lo acarició con su pulgar.

" _¿Y si quiere estar sola?"_ , pensó Regina _. "Excusas, excusas para evitar verla, lo sabes bien"_ , sentenció su otra parte interna, la más sincera y potente, más evil queen, la parte más… egocéntrica, ella sí sabía que todo había sido por ella.

Al ascender la última vuelta de la escalera de caracol la puerta estaba abierta y el sol la deslumbró, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a él pudo verla. Estaba de espaldas apoyada en el muro de piedra con las manos sobre su rostro y el velo al vuelo.

Se quedó ahí, parada en la entrada, pensando en que le iba a decir.

-Se te ha caigo el colgante.

Se atrevió a romper el hielo.

Emma giró medio cuerpo con pena.

-Quédatelo, no lo quiero.

La morena guiñaba los ojos por la claridad solar, y el blanco de su vestido le hacía resplandecer como un ángel. Y ese ángel se estaba quitando el velo del broche en que colgaba tras su nuca.

-¿Por qué no te has casado con Hook?-, le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-¿Tú quieres que me case?-, estiró su brazo observando como su velo se agitaba con el viento.

-Si eso iba a hacerte feliz, pues sí…-, se puso a su lado apoyando los codos en el grueso muro.

-Y a ti, ¿qué te haría feliz?-, su mirada estaba perdida pero su media sonrisa le hacía temblar, como si se divirtiera con ese juego de frases dobles.

-¿A qué te refieres?-, Regina la miró sin desviar su cabeza del paisaje. Era una manera de sentirse segura. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como soltaba el velo y éste salía despegado hacia lo lejos, volando como un ave.

Entonces Emma se volvió a girar y lo observó, el viento agitaba varios mechones que le cubrían su rostro.

Ahora sólo se escuchaba el piar de las crías de cigüeña del nido del campanario.

-¿Aun sigues buscando a esa gata negra?

La novia alzó las cejas e inclinó su cabeza confusa. –Esa gata era yo, Emma.

-¿Cómo que eras tú?

-Sí, Becca me enseñó trucos de dríades y entre ellos estaba el convertirme en animal.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿has sido tú todo este tiempo?

La morena inspiró llenando sus pulmones de aire y asintió. Su cabello también se balanceaba al viento y su corazón palpitaba con su voz.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo hiciste y me buscaste?

-Porque te necesitaba, estabas molesta conmigo y si iba siendo yo iba a ser imposible… recibir tu cariño-, se puso de puntillas para asomarse y mirar hacia abajo. Estaban a una considerable altura y la gente que abajo se veía eran pequeñas esferas de colores que se movían; a su lado la campana se agitaba un poco pero sin llegar a sonar.

La rubia no prestaba atención a nada externo, en su mente rememoraba las escenas que vivió junto a esa gata que la había cautivado, a la que había acariciado con ternura.

-No era necesario que te convirtieras en un gato para que yo fuese cariñosa contigo.

La morena se giró apoyó uno de sus codos en el muro dejando caer su peso en él y con el sol deslumbrándola contestó.

-¿En serio?, permítame que lo dude Swan. Tu vida giraba entorno a ese pirata, eso no lo puedes negar.

Mamá cigüeña volvió a su enorme nido con comida para sus dos crías. Ambas la observaron.

-Pero aquí estoy, el día de mi boda, contigo, en este torreón, después de huir como una fugitiva de quien dices que ocupa mi vida-, no la miró ni un segundo.

La morena guardó silencio. Tenía razón, si lo fue ya no lo era, estaba allí arriba, vestida de novia hablando de sentimientos con ella.

-Perdona, un poco por todo, incluso por haber desconfiado tanto de Becca. En parte era porque me sentía un poco celosa.

Regina alzó una ceja y se echó el pelo tras su oreja.

Se miraron a los ojos, los de Emma parecían más verdes a la luz del sol.

-Déjame compensarte.

Emma se aproximó a ella sintiéndose cautiva de sus labios. La cola de su vestido acariciaba el suelo de piedra y restos de tierra seca. Regina le había tendido la mano y ella la había aceptado, rozando sólo los dedos y acariciándolos.

-Pero antes…-, Emma se miró el vestido de novia. –Dame un momento.

Una nube blanca se tragó a la sheriff y la devolvió vestida como un día cualquiera, con su chaqueta roja, su pelo recogido y sus vaqueros.

-Así es cómo soy y así es como quiero estar contigo.

Dijo con una lágrima luchando por no caer. Le cogió ambas manos a Regina, que la miraba con los labios curvos por la felicidad y los ojos algo borrosos por la emoción. Esa era su Emma, la que conoció hace muchos años, de la que se enamoró al tiempo, la verdadera.

La rubia pegó su cuerpo al suyo y le agarró la nuca con la palma de su mano sintiendo que ahora Regina era suya, su diosa. Abrió sus labios con delicadeza notando como ella hacía lo mismo. El viento hacía que pudiese oler hasta su melena oscura, la quería más de lo que ella podía imaginar. Y los sentimientos salieron a la luz, blancos y puros.

-Te quiero-, le susurró al oído notando como su morena sonreía y dando un paseo a sus labios desde su mejilla hacia su boca la oyó decir con calma y cercanía –Yo también te quiero.

Y la O del final fue sellada por un beso tierno y delicado pero a su vez deseado. Acompasadas la una con la otra se encajaban y jugaban con sus lenguas deseando probarse hasta lo más profundo. Sus vientres vibraban y sus corazones latían a la vez, como una sola alma. Tomaron aire y se apoyaron en sus frentes sujetándose para no perderse.

De repente, un aleteo grave y basto se escuchó ascender por el lateral del torreón.

-¡Qué bonito es el amor!-, esbozó Becca subida a un grifo, lo que en la mitología, y ahora comprobaban que en la realidad, era un animal mitológico tamaño elefante con cuerpo de león, alas y pico de águila, provisto de feroces garras, una cola y plumas doradas. Su pelaje era color mostaza entre mezclado con azul y brillaba al sol.

La mirada asombrada de ambas contrarrestaba a la sonrisa entusiasta de la dríade.

-¿Qué?, ¿no decías nada?-, dijo haciendo al animar posarse en el muro de la almena.

-Pensaba que te habías marchado ya-, le dijo Regina dudosa.

-Y lo hice, pero algo me dijo que la sheriff iba a cambiar de parecer en plena boda y que, conociendo el caso, iba a necesitar huir como alma que lleva el leñador.

Fruncieron el ceño a la vez.

-Yo me entiendo. Así que, salgamos de aquí si no queréis una escena dramática.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque Telma, tu ex está subiendo las escaleras ahora mismo, y un hombre con uno de esos aparatos que capturan imágenes lo sigue.

-¿Cómo?, no, ahora no, es decir, -miró a Regina cohibida, era una situación complicada, -tendré que hablar con él, a solas, en algún momento y tendré que ser sincera, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, no estoy preparada.

-Para eso está vuestra mascota preferida aquí.

Becca le tendió la mano a Emma para ayudarla a subir. Regina se sintió culpable, como si todo eso hubiese pasado por su egoísmo. Y permaneció pétrea mirando la puerta.

-Regina, ¡vamos!-, le dijo Emma.

-Creo que… yo debería de quedarme, y decirle algo.

-Cariño-, le dijo la dríade, -ahora no es el momento de hacerte el charming, mueve tu trasero si no quieres que le pida a Galván que te lleve entre sus garras.

La morena frunció el ceño. Los pasos se oían a pocos metros y Regina acabó cediendo a sus súplicas y se subiéndose al grifo que estaba con la marcha ya metida. Alzaron el vuelo en milésimas, tuvo que agarrase a Emma para no caer, y lo hizo rodeándole la cintura, y de camino le pellizcó a Becca en la espalda, ésta se rió y la miró cómplice.

-¿Galván?

La iglesia cada vez se hacía más pequeña y el viento las rodeaba, el sol calmaba el frío.

-Significa halcón blanco en celta.

Regina apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Emma, ella estaba agarrada a unas correas de cuero del sillín de la pelirroja, -¿y de dónde lo has sacado?.

Emma soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿Te dije que nosotros tenemos mascotas también?

El torreón era una columna fina delgada desde la lejanía.

Becca aterrizó en pleno bosque junto al famoso tejo, que frondoso, se movía con el viento dejando caer alguna de sus frutas que inmediatamente robaban las ardillas. Regina se preguntó qué les pasaría si las comiesen.

Emma sabía que ahora todo iba a cambiar, que la gente la miraría y habría preguntas, y tendría que responderlas, pero en ese momento, observando los árboles del bosque y una bandada de cigüeñas pasar, sabía que quizás debía alejarse un tiempo y empezar de cero, con Regina, con Henry, con los suyos quizás.

-Bueno, ésta es la parada-, les dijo bajando del grifo y ayudándolas a imitarla. Se acercó a Galván y le acarició el pico, el animal hizo un ruido fuerte en modo de respuesta y agitó sus alas.

-Debo irme-, dijo haciendo un círculo con la mano en la que llevaba el anillo puesto, y un portal redondo con manchas violetas que se movían ágiles en la dirección de las agujas del reloj la esperaba.

Se acercó y abrazó a Regina, -ha sido un placer conocerte.

Le dio un beso en la frente. Emma había desviado su mirada intimada.

-Emma.

Becca le cogió de las manos.

-Sé que no hemos sido las mejores amigas ni hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas pero…, te has ganado mis respetos, y mi aprobación, como amiga-mascota de Regina Mills.

La alcaldesa se rió aunque sus ojos brillaban con pena.

-Anda vete ya.

La pelirroja les sonrió mientras se subía a su grifo y guiándolo al tronco se despidió con un: "Y que volvamos a vernos" mientras entraba al portal.

Regina le agarró de la mano viendo a Becca y a aquel animal especial desaparecer quedando el tronco del tejo.

Emma le acarició la espalda.

-Bueno y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?-, le dijo con simpleza, ya no había miedos ni dudas, solo su compañía.

-¿Tienes hambre?, porque yo me comía un elefante ahora mismo.

Emma rió relajada y sintió el cosquilleo que le había despertado de nuevo.

-Puede…-, le siguió la broma.

Le puso el brazo sobre los hombros, guiándola camino arriba.

-O también podemos darnos un chapuzón en el lago.

-Sólo si vuelves a enredarte el pelo en las ramas.

-Muy graciosa-, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y pasearon sin prisas ni ganas de llegar a ningún sitio. Ahora Emma estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta, porque eso solo sucede con la persona correcta y eso era ella. La observaba mientras ella seguía con la mirada a una ardilla y la pareció irreal todo, ¿cómo se había fijado en ella habiendo tantas personas ahí fuera?, ¿mejores en tantas cosas?. Cruzaba los dedos por no despertarse en la cama de repente.

-Pellízcame-, le pidió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada

Sonrió viendo como la ardilla compartía la piña con otra ardilla y comían tranquilas bajo un árbol.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, ya está, ¡terminado!, espero que os haya gustado. Ya tengo otro fic en mente, jaja, empezaré cuando pueda.**


	14. La mascota EPÍLOGO

**Título: La mascota EPÍLOGO**

 **Nuna he hecho un epílogo así que no sé como de largo debe de ser pero me ha cogido 8 páginas, ¡espero que os guste!**

 **Nota: La canción Anothe life de Miss Lane tiene presencia aquí. Ya lo entenderéis.**

* * *

Caminaron por el alcen de la carretera comarcal cogidas de la mano, en un silencio cómodo. Regina acarició los dedos de la mano de Emma sintiéndolos vacíos de anillo alguno.

-¿Tenías ilusión por casarte?, no me refiero a con quien hacerlo, sino a hacerlo-. Le sonrió algo inquieta.

Pasaron varios metros hasta que contestó, -me hacía ilusión ser señora de alguien, no sé si me entiendes.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Lo decías por…

-Pues...

Regina la frenó.

-¿Te gustaría ser la señora Mills?.

Emma la miró ensimismada, ¿le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?.

-O yo la señora Swan, como quieras.

Emma se rió y le cogió ambas manos, -claro que sí, sin dudarlo.

Se sonrieron embaucadas la una en la otra y se abrazaron.

Una camioneta pasó cerca de ellas y pitó, comenzó a frenar poco a poco y se detuvo a unos metros frente a ellas.

-¿Queréis que os lleve a algún sitio?-, comentó un hombre ancho con bigote y gorra.

Las chicas se miraron, -no, gracias, estamos dando un paseo.- el hombre alzó su brazo y arrancó.

-¿Quieres que nos transportemos a casa?-, preguntó Regina mientras le acariciaba la cintura cayendo en que podían haberlo hecho.

Emma negó, -me gusta caminar a tu lado.

Se cogieron de nuevo de la mano.

-Teníamos una conversación interesante-, dijo la rubia.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Cómo te imaginas que sería nuestra boda?

-¿Sinceramente?

Asintió.

-Antes pensaba que quería una boda de ensueño, como la que tuve en el Bosque encantado-, miró a Emma que había dejado de sonreír de repente. –Te recuerdo que fue por obligación, con el padre de Blanca.

-Lo sé, créeme.

-Fue en el castillo, altos lujos, un vestido blanco precioso y muchos invitados. Pero eso sólo me recuerda a tiempos pasados que me gustaría olvidar. Si me paro a pensar y a mirarte, mi boda ideal contigo seríamos sólo tú y yo. Pero como eso es imposible, me conformaría con algo escueto, íntimo, en el… por ejemplo, jardín de mi casa, la parte de atrás, es enorme, podríamos poner un arco blanco.

Emma había estado tratando de meterse en la mente de Regina e imaginar lo que ella estaría viendo y le gustó.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Después del día de hoy no voy a querer pisar una iglesia en mucho tiempo-, se rió tímida.

El viento se levantó y algunas hojas salían del bosque hacia la carretera trayendo aromas de las flores.

-Uhmm, que bien huele.

-Gracias-, dijo Regina.

Emma se rió divertida.

Storybrooke se veía al frente.

-¿Cuándo lo hacemos?-, se apresuró Emma.

-¿Casarnos?, cuando quieras, pero… ¿No será muy pronto para… no lo digo por nosotras, sino por él.

Emma se detuvo a pensar, que lo hubiese dejado en el altar no lo hizo odiarlo, simplemente dejar de sentir lo que pensaba que sentía. Quizás hasta podría conservar su amistad. Algo preocupada le comentó. –Voy a llamar a mi madre, a ver si sabe algo de él.

Regina asintió, -lo sabrá, se quedó hablando con él cuando fui tras de ti.

-¿Él no dijo nada cuando te vio seguirme?

-No me vio-, sonrió. -Tranquila.

Al teléfono estaba ya su madre. Ella había tenido una larga conversación con el pirata que había ido a la sacristía a beber el vino consagrado. Lo había tenido que frenar y llevarlo al despacho del cura.

-¿Cómo está Killian?

-Hija, por dios, no sabíamos nada de ti, ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy bien, mamá.

-¿Estás con Regina?

-Sí…-, la rubia miró a la alcaldesa preocupada. No sabía que pensarían sus padres de todo eso.

-Pásamela.

-¿Cómo?

-Ponla al teléfono.

Emma le ofreció el móvil a Regina. Ambas habían bajado del alcen al encontrarse ya próximas al pueblo, ambas se sentaron sobre una enorme roca gris.

-Hola Margaret.

-Regina, ¿cómo está mi hija?, me fío más de ti, que ella es muy orgullosa para sus cosas.

-Está bien Margaret-, le acarició la cabeza a ella, por la parte de la nuca. Emma miraba la hierba que afloraba a sus pies.

-De verdad.

-Cuídamela.

-Lo haré. Aunque mi vida fuera en ello.

-Lo sé, me alegra que hayáis abierto los ojos, os hacía falta, a las dos.

-Haré que sea feliz cada día que pase junto a mí, lo juro.

Emma la miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida ante esa declaración a doble banda.

La llamada terminó y Emma presentaba las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿En serio le has dicho eso a mi madre?, ¿eres consciente de que no voy a ir a mi casa en mucho tiempo después de eso, verdad?

Regina rió y agarrándola de la nuca de nuevo la besó.

-Para eso tienes mi casa-, le dijo abrazándola de nuevo, con sus brazos tras su espalda.

 **Una semana más tarde**

Habían pasado algunas cosas desde entonces. Emma había quedado con Killian, se merecía una explicación y quien iba a ser su mujer iba a contarle toda la verdad. Al comienzo él lloró, sí, porque los hombres también lloran, y aunque él era un pirata bebedor y que presumía de su sombra más que Peter Pan ahora valoraba que había perdido a la persona más importante que había conocido. Y para colmo esa persona se había ido con alguien a quien si ya odiaba antes ahora lo hacía más. Pero siguieron hablando, varias horas, y él se suavizó y comprendió que Regina no tenía la culpa.

Hablaron de anular el viaje de luna de miel y sorprendentemente Killian le dijo que fuese con Regina, a lo que ésta rechazó. Ese viaje había sido organizado por los dos para los dos. Cuando tocase con Regina ellas decidirían, ahora tenía más que claro el tema de las decisiones.

En esa semana Emma se había ido a vivir a casa de Regina, la mansión Mills ahora era la Mansión SwanMills. ¿Cómo se lo había tomado Henry?. Raro, muy raro. Pero al pasar varias noches, ver varias películas los tres y a la cuarta verlas en la misma cama dormidas, abrazadas, con el rostro relajado, asimiló que ahora tenía dos madres que se querían.

El domingo almorzaron juntos, todos, Regina, Emma, Henry, y los ahora suegros de Regina. Una sentada junto a la otra se permitieron mirarse en un par de ocasiones, y en una hasta apretarse la mano unos segundos. Aun era pronto para ellas, necesitaban relajarse, sin embargo, una buena nueva debían de dar.

Emma y Regina se levantaron de la mesa, ya con los postres acabados.

-Mamá, papá, Henry. Sé que estas semanas han sido un poco caóticas por todo lo que pasó. Y que han habido muchos cambios casi de repente,…- miró a Regina. Ésta la animó a seguir.

-Pero hay algo que debo deciros. Bueno, debemos.

Emma no sabía como se iban a tomar sus padres que se hubiese prometido de nuevo. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa así que pidió ayuda a Regina con la mirada, pero cuando ésta abrió la boca Henry habló.

-Vamos, que os vais a casar.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos desencajados.

-Sí-, dijo Emma, -¿cómo lo has sabido?

-No hay que ser un cerebrito mamá-, se rió relajando el ambiente.

-¡Vamos, hay que felicitarlas!-, dijo el chico levantándose de la silla y con los brazos abiertos envolvió a sus madres.

Ambas se miraron y suspiraron.

Margaret y David se levantaron también y les sonrieron.

-Se veía venir-, le dijo Margaret a Regina mientras la abrazaba durante varios segundos. –Felicidades Gina-, le susurró al oído. –Si ya eras parte de la familia ahora lo será más aun-, la cogió de ambas manos.

Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Y así, todo estaba dicho, se iban a casar en un mes.

Habían decidido ir de viaje a Italia. Regina era conciente de que tenía mucho mundo por conocer. No había pasado de Boston y Nueva York en sus aventuras fuera de Storybrooke y cuando Emma le habló de historia, de ejércitos romanos y edificios emblemáticos ésta lo tuvo claro.

Planearon la boda de forma sosegada, David habían recortado el césped del jardín y Margaret había pedido ayuda a Bella con los decorativos. Sabía que sus chicas querían una boda intimista pero, ¿qué de malo tenían las dos mejores amigas de su hija?. Al final las convencieron y la lista de invitados aumentó a cinco mas las novias, si venía Ruby se enteraría la abuelita, pero ésta ayudó en la coartada de por qué cerraba la cafetería en domingo y así evitó preguntas de los enanitos. Regina trató de localizar a Becca para invitarla pero no dio con ella, eso la apenaba.

-¿Quieres invitar a Hook?-, le preguntó a Emma viendo la lista de invitados escrita en un txt en el portátil.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?-, Emma la miró seria alucinando.

Regina rió a carcajadas.

-Que mala eres.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías cuando nos prometimos-, la morena se levantó de su asiento. –Aun estás a tiempo-, le dijo con complicidad.

 **Llegó el día: LA BODA, la buena.**

No era el mismo sacerdote, ni lo querían, el último se había quedado con una mala impresión de la novia a la fuga y no iba a estar dispuesto a repetir, además, ¿dos mujeres?, ¡inconcebible!. Por suerte Madre Superiora, antigua Hada Madrina, tenía potestad para celebrar bodas. Nunca lo había hecho pero se había prestado a estrenarse.

La mañana era soleada, el césped más verde que nunca y sobre él cinco sillas blancas. El frente lo coronaba un arco blanco de madera con flores lilas sobre un pedestal.

Unos nudillos sonaron en la puerta de la habitación de Regina y Emma, en ella Ruby la estaba ayudando atándole el corpiño blanco desde atrás.

-Pasa-, dijo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Becca. Regina la miró de soslayo pensando que sería Bella con los pendientes que le pidió y fue en el espejo donde la apreció a la invitada sorpresa.

-¿Becca?.

Inmediatamente fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Becca…  
Ruby se distanció.

-Venía a visitarte, quería darte una sorpresa y la sorpresa me la he llevado yo, así que te casas y no me invitas.

-¡Lo hice!, trate de encontrar un modo de comunicarme contigo pero no pude.

Becca sonrió. –Lo sé.

Ruby estaba sentada en la cama de matrimonio con los brazos echados hacia atrás, esperando poder continuar vistiéndola. Llevaba un traje elegante de una sola pieza, color rojo, el pelo lo tenía liso y recogido en un lado.

-¿Tú eras la chica del Granni´s?-, le dijo Becca, -creo que nunca hemos hablado.

-Y tú la druida rarita, ¿no?.

-¡Eh!-, le dijo sonriendo. Regina las miraba a ambas, alzando una ceja.

Ruby le sonrió. Sin darse cuenta la comía con la mirada, Becca vestía un pantalón vaquero y una blusa blanca que dejaba ver el sujetador sin ella saberlo.

-Si quieres venir a la boda no puedes ir así-, le dijo la loba con desdén fingido.

-Ve, ayúdala, yo puedo terminarme sola-, le dijo Regina. Becca le guiñó el ojo a la morena y miró a Ruby.

-De acuerdo, pero que sepas que tú no eres la única que puede transformarse en lobo-, le soltó saliendo del cuarto, Ruby la siguió.

-Pues hacen buena pareja-, se dijo Regina alcanzando un cepillo.

En el salón de abajo Margaret ultimaba el peinado de su hija con la laca, recordando como lo había hecho unos meses atrás. Esta vez el peinado era distinto, y la situación diferente. Emma se miraba en el espejo y sonreía, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Ella había decidido ponerse un pantalón de pinzas blanco, unido a una blusa de seda del mismo color, chaqueta oscura y el cabello ondulado.

-Estás realmente preciosa, eres más tú.

Su hija le sonrió a través del espejo.

No habían querido introducir música pero Henry había hecho una propuesta, ¿por qué no cantaban algo ellos?, lo había visto en Internet y seguro que se sorprenderían. Lo habían aceptado y estaban listos, el espectáculo debía continuar.

Empezaron aplaudiendo al unísono, Margaret por un lado, al otro Ruby junto a la abuelita, Bella, y Becca de pie, no sabía donde sentarse pues las otras sillas estaban reservadas a los padres de Emma.

-No hay más sillas, ¿Qué hago?-, le dijo a Ruby inclinándose para hablar bajo, no quería que Madre Superiora pensase que estaba rompiendo la calma de la boda con problemas nuevos.

Ruby le había mirado el escote, para que engañarse, le había pedido a Emma un vestido verde ajustado y cuando la vio con él puesto sintió ganas de quitárselo.

-Pues siéntate encima mía, no creo que digan nada-, le sugirió.

Bella las miró y comprendió por donde iban los tiros. La abuelita negó con la cabeza, -eso de emparejarse las chicas debe de ser contagioso.

-¡Ya vienen!-, avisó Margaret.

Los aplausos continuaron y Emma entró con su padre del brazo. Madre Superiora les sonrió, vestida de azul elegante aunque algo temblorosa, no quería fastidiarla.

A la rubia le fue imposible el no comparar y reconocía que nada tenía que ver una boda con la otra. Ni la gente, ni el lugar, ni la persona a la que le iba a dar el "sí, quiero".

Acercándose a ellos comenzaron a cantar una canción. "You'll never be alone…", la voz de Ruby sobrepasaba al resto, y eso intimidaba Becca, que estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

Emma se sorprendió ante ese gesto. Más lo hizo su padre que se unió al canto, sujetándola del brazo. "You'll never feel alone again". Posó su mano sobre el dorso de ella.

Al llegar al altar improvisado sonó un "Feels like coming home, I won't let you down my friend", para entonces Emma miraba a su familia y amigos orgullosa, su padre la dejó para sentarse junto a su esposa y la canción siguió brotando de las gargantas de los presentes, incluso de la misma Madre Superiora que aunque no cantaba, de tanto haberles escuchado ensayar se sabía la letra.

Emma miró hacia la cristalera de la mansión y a través de otra de las puertas salió Regina con Henry del brazo. "There is something about the two of us. It's unexplainable". El chico se unió al espectáculo cantando sorprendiendo a la morena, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con varios mechones rizados cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su falda larga blanca, ajustada hasta la mitad le marcaba las caderas y se la veía sensual y a la vez elegante, en sus manos llevaba un ramo. Emma no podía creer que la tuviese, que estuviese a punto de casarse con ella.  
"I just lose myself when you are close to me. I know you, I know you well".  
Los asistentes dejaron de cantar lentamente.

-Hola-, le susurró la morena ofreciéndole el dorso de su mano, Emma lo alcanzó y ayudándola a subir aquel escalón lo besó.

-Estás increíble-, le dijo casi sin decir. Emma sonrió sonrojada. –Y tú…- se leía en sus labios.

Madre Superiora saludó a los presentes e inició el ritual, ellas querían una boda corta, sin lectura de textos ni oraciones.

-Es el momento de los votos, porque…-, pensó compungida, -¿los tenéis, verdad?. _"Por dios santo que no haya metido la pata"._

-No hace falta tenerlos, al menos no por escrito-, Regina miro a Emma, -¿verdad?

Ésta asintió.

De eso también habían estado hablando. Dejó el ramo junto a la hada madrina y respiró profundo.

-Yo, Regina Mills, quiero ser tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para las buenas y para las malas, porque tú has estado ahí para mí, casi desde que te conocí. Porque tú has cambiado mi vida, por Henry, por tus padres, y ahora por ti y por mí. Deseo que esto sea por y para siempre. Te quiero Emma.

La rubia se emocionó y dejó caer varias lágrimas festivas. Los invitados compartieron esa emoción también. Mary Margaret besó en la mejilla a David, y Ruby le agarró la mano a Becca, pero la abuelita se la agarró a Ruby también, dejándola algo cortada.

-Yo, Emma Swan…Mills-, miró a Regina, ésta pareció sorprendida, -quiero ser tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para las buenas y para las malas, porque todo lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo, y si algo te daña, también me dañará a mí, si algo te alegra, también me alegrará a mí, porque mi felicidad es la tuya, y lo daría todo porque todos los días de tu vida fueran perfectos.

-Lo son si estás a mi lado-, le interrumpió emocionada, no pudo evitarlo.

-Te quiero Regina.

Se cogieron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Madre Superiora había pasado de nerviosa a emocionada, tuvo que sacar un pañuelo de tela y sonarse los mocos discretamente.

-Bien, pues, por el poder que me confiere la magia, el dios, la diosa, y la madre iglesia yo os declaro mujer y mujer. Podéis besaros.  
Ante el aplauso de los asistentes Emma y Regina se besaron como esposas que ahora eran, un beso tierno y sincero que las sellaba para siempre. Se abrazaron con afectividad mientras todos se ponían en pie. Emma le ordenó a Regina, entre risas, que tirase el ramo.  
¿La afortunada en cogerlo?, Ruby. Bueno, Ruby y Becca, pues ambas peleaban por quien se lo llevaba.

-No sé para qué se hace esto, pero yo lo he cogido primera, yo soy la de la naturaleza-, le dijo a Ruby entre dientes aun forcejeando con ella.

La ganadora fue Ruby, que sonriendo alzó su mano pero rectificó y se lo dio a Becca descaradamente.

Henry fue hacia sus madres y las abrazó con fuerza. –Os quiero mamás.

Y así fue como una nueva historia apareció escrita con pluma en el libro de los cuentos. Una historia de amor, lealtad y final felizmente feliz.

 **FIN del Epílogo.**


End file.
